Reversed
by professor lazyass
Summary: Jade falls into a deep coma, and in order to escape her subconscious she must reopen deep wounds, whilst everyone on the outside world is shattering and breaking apart; true feelings come out and clashes form. How long will all of this last?
1. Prolouge

_Where is she?_ I frown and pull put another soda can from the mini fridge, and pop it open. I noticed the framed picture of Jade and me, standing together at the beach. My arm trails off to the side, and the shot is close to our faces. I took the picture. Jade is smiling, really, she is. It's genuine, and careless, and bright. Her white teeth are gleaming, and her blue eyes are bright and cheerful. I'm grinning, and my hair is slightly wet, pulled back into a ponytail. I smirk, remembering Jade had done that. We're both in our swimsuits. And Jade is pretty.

But that was then, that was before she drastically changed out of the blue, for unknown reasons. Her hand is rested on my shoulder, lovingly and casually, it's not the sharp and greedy grip that it is now. I wonder what happened, how someone as amazing as her could just turn into ice over night. Jade used to laugh and smile like she meant it, but now… now she smirks, and frowns, and grimaces. She still snorts when she laughs, though, if at all. And I'll catch her grinning—but only at someone who had gotten hurt, or if Tori tripped, or got humiliated. Sometimes I wonder if this was my fault, if I had done or said something that caused this gradual chain reaction, but I always come up short.

I take another swig of soda, and lay the picture face down on the cool surface, sighing.

_Where is she?_

/ /

**A/N: **So I've been kind of sick of writing one-shots. I'm sick of writing angst, and stuff. I want something new, a new style, anything, really. So this is the start of my multi-chapter story, called Reversed. It'll have alternating points of views, some of Jade's, some of Beck's, or Tori's. The thing is this: Jade is now not… Jade. And Karma hates that, so they make her faint, and wake up in an alternate universe. Andre's a girl, Rex is human, and Robbie's the puppet. Cat is goth, Tori's emo, Jade and Beck are stuck-up preps, and the only way for Jade to get out of this hell-hole is to save herself, and everyone around her, from disaster.

So there's the awesome-est summary ever. I know the prologue was kind of short, but whatever. **Reviews make me work faster!~**


	2. And So It Begins With A Twist

_(Tori's POV)_

I sigh, and look up from my locker, hearing a loud, obnoxious clank of too familiar combat boots. Jade stands beside me and gives me an evil, knowing smile.

"Hey, _Tori_…"

I look at her suspiciously, and then at her stomach, as if I could see through it and find out what she's hiding behind her back. I pull out my History book cautiously, wondering if she'll pull some string and water will fall on me. …Or something. I quickly snatch the book and jump back, my eyes closed tight. I open one, and I see Jade snort. I glare at her with both my eyes open, thank you, and take a step forward. I fumble with the hairbrush in my locker, acting as if I'm doing something important. I glance at Jade through the side of my eye, and then give her a curt nod.

"Jade."

She rolls her eyes and slowly moves her arms, and I lean towards my locker door. She looks up at me, and pulls out a box. She sighs, "You know, I kind of feel bad for making your life, you know, miserable… so here," she holds out the box, and I put the textbook in front of my face as a shield, "it's an olive branch." I glare at her, and hold out my hand. She places the box in my palm and I gulp, a little worried. What if she, like, put a _bomb_ in here, or something? Without me she has Beck all to herself, and the fact the she even _thinks_ I like him that way is insane, because I don't even find guys attract—never mind…

I glance at her through my long lashes, and notice how pretty her eyes are, they're such a bright blue… and her pale skin is _amazing_—ugh. It's kind of hard to be enemies with a girl you have a huge crush on. I shake my head, and then right when I'm about to lift the lid, Jade passes out.

Literally.

She _falls to the floor._

She's lying. On the floor. Like right now.

And her eyes are closed.

And oh fuck—I _don't think she's breathing!_

I scream, and throw the box behind me. It moves off down the hallway when it lands, but I'm too preoccupied to really wonder what the hell is in it. I take in a shaky breath, and kneel down beside her head. I bite my lip and see a flash of plaid before Beck is all over her, yelling, and hovering his hands over his girlfriend's body, unsure of what to do. Beck looks up at me, angrily, and I shriek. But then he's just a worried boy, and I feel a pinch of sympathy for him. I see his Adams Apple bob as he gulps, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket, mouthing, "_Tell me later,_" and then he's calling 911.

And the ambulance comes, and other students are crowding around. I hear Cat sobbing in the corner as Beck stands up to go comfort her, and I rub my hands together, which are seated in my lap. And then I'll nod, and whisper.

"Yeah."

My voice cracks, and then I curl up into a ball and break down in tears.

**/ / **

_(Jade's POV)_

I groan, and rub my forehead, feeling a major headache coming on. I blink a few times before everything is clear, and sit up slowly, but not slow enough, and my stomach jumps. I whip my hand over my mouth and close my eyes again, fighting back the bile rising in my throat. I take in a shaky breath once it's down, and open my eyes again.

Holy shit.

Holy. Fucking. _Shit._

I'm sitting in a huge, beaded, canopy bed, complete with curtains surrounding all of the sides. And it's fucking pink. _All_ pink. There are tons of different shades, from light to dark, to nearly red and nearly purple. My mouth is hanging open, and I raise my arm to pull back the disgusting curtain. But then I stop. My nails are perfectly manicured with French tips, my skin, looking as if it got a terrible spray tan, is as bad as _Snooki's._ I spot a pink pajama sleeve, covered in white hearts, and look down at the rest of my body. I'm actually _wearing_ pink. I probably would've screamed, had I not been so shocked. Pink. I'm wearing it.

As I'm examining my pants, I notice a flash of white, and tug on it, which sends searing pain to my head. _Oh god no._ I gulp and trail my fingers through it, moving my hands up and up until I reach my scalp.

No.

No.

My hair _isn't_ bleach blonde… it's fucking _dark brown,_ okay?

I shake my head, the headache growing worse and worse, and then pull the curtain back. And I shriek.

The walls are filled with light pink and huge white roses. The carpet is pink, the furniture is pink. The laptop is hot pink, and all of the doors are pink. I look up and groan. Even the _ceiling_ is pink! I look back in front of me and take in a shaky breath through my mouth, which is still wide open. I stumble as best as I can towards the door laid out in front of me. I gulp and slowly turn the doorknob, pulling it open. _Now_ I scream.

"HOLY _FUCK!_"

_All _of my "clothes" are_ pink_. I gasp and move forward, stifling through the shirts and pants, brands such as Hollister and Areopostale scream at me, and I tear through the closet, throwing white skirts and purple tank tops behind me. My chest is heaving and I fall to the floor, not finding _anything_ as _least_ navy blue. And then I'll break down in tears and cry, because seriously, I have _no idea_ what the hell is going on!

I hear an old fashioned alarm clock ring, and I shakily stand up, furiously scrubbing at my face and walk over to the end table beside… the bed. I sniff at look at the clock, surprised that it's only five am. I glance over at the calendar, and see that it's a Tuesday. I sigh and look out of the window, noticing it's still dark. I grumble to myself and walk towards another door, and slowly open it and peek out. There's a wine red hallway, and it's extremely long. I bit my lip and stick my foot out, slowly stepping onto the plush, white, carpet. I jump out of the doorway then, ready if Barbie-ninjas attack me or something. I take in a breath of relief and slowly inch forward, until I come up to a door (one of many,) that has a pink sign saying, _'Jadelyn's Bathroom.'_ I glare at my full name, but turn the doorknob and push the door open, bracing myself for more pink, which, faithfully and unfortunately, comes.

There's a _huge_ shower in the corner, filled with tons of shampoos and lotions and scrubs, and then to the right is a very expensive looking toilet, and then to the left is a shiny-looking bowl sink, which is made out of—you guessed it—pink metal. I glare at it, as if all of this was its fault. Its seated on top of a white counter, which has a giant makeup stand on one side, and various straighteners and such on the other. But what surprises me the most is the _mirror._ It's _huge,_ about, oh I don't know, five feet wide and five feet tall! I gasp as I look at… _myself_… in the glass.

My hair _is_ bleach blonde, and my skin is tanned, but with some type of spread, which I saw on the counter. My pajamas are pink and covered in white hearts and stars and music notes, and when I turn on the shower and begin to strip off my pajamas, I notice that I'm wearing a light blue bra. I sigh in relief, at least it isn't pink. But then, when I take off my pants, my mouth drops open, for about the millionth time. Hell. No.

I'm wearing an actual, genuine… _thong…_ the thought makes me want to throw up, and I try my best not to, but after everything this… morning… I do anyways. The vomit burns my throat as I empty it into the toilet, and I lay my head on the rim, before getting splashed in the face with water. I lift my head up, and find that some… _thing_ is spraying me with water, which, if I were going to the bathroom, would be, uh… well, you know. I shriek and stand up, flushing the toilet. I jump into the shower and rinse off. That's just _sick, _okay? I whine and lather my hair with some weird smelling two-in-one soap, and then wash my body, hopefully getting rid of the fake tan. I run the water all over, letting the warmth sink in before I turn it off and step out. I bite my lip and look around. I forgot about a towel… I spot a cabinet and quickly walk to it, before drying myself of, and then I throw on the white and pink robe that was hanging on a hook on the door. I walk out of the bathroom and head back to, uh… my room… and plop down on the bed.

What. The. Mother-fucking. _Shit?_ This whole morning has been insane, and my now-migraine still hasn't gone away. I rub at my temples, before sitting up and walking towards the white, regal-looking, desk. I huff and open up the laptop, which is still on. I click on the little bar at the start menu, and wonder what the hell… whoever was doing. It opens up to a webpage called _Sexy Vampire Lesbians_, and my mouth hangs open, and I quickly close out of the window. Ew. Gay vampire porn? What the hell? I glance at the bulletin board above the desk, and groan. School or whatever starts at seven-forty-five, and it's now six thirty.

I leave the desk with a shudder and go to the closet. I look through the dresser and find a grey bra and—thank god—panties that-aren't-in-thong-form. I quickly put it on, and then move the hangers around, knowing that I'll probably bleach my eyes when all of this shit is over. I sigh, settling for dark wash skinny jeans and a royal purple tank top. I find a black stocking cap and pull my—ew—blonde hair into a low bun before throwing it on. I try finding some boots or converse, but I come up short, and slip on brown sandals instead. I look into the mirror when I'm all done and groan. I look ridiculous, but, seriously, _anything _is better than pink!

I walk into the bathroom and apply the darkest eye shadow I can find, along with more eyeliner than I usually wear, and peach-flavored lip-gloss. I walk back into my room and grab the book bag that has been hanging off of the chair. I glance at the clock, before heading out into the hallway.

I look both ways, step outside, thankfully closing the door. I bite my lip and walk to the left, from which I smell bacon from. There's this huge circular hallway that has white walls. There are framed pictures, some big, some small, scattered around the wall, and then there's railing in the middle of the space with a spiral staircase. I walk down the stairs slowly, surprised at how high up the second level is, only to find that it was the third. The actual second floor just seems to be a lounge/bar, with a very open floor plan. So I quickly continue, without much notice.

As I make my way down the stairs I hear someone humming, and stop short once I enter the kitchen. It's… my mom… looking _normal._ And she's making eggs and sausages, and it's… _weird._ She smiles hugely when she spots me, as I walk towards the big, brown, wood dining table, and immediately pushes me down in a chair. The kitchen is huge and seems gourmet, complete with a window that over-looks our now high class neighborhood. She's wearing an apron with tons of flowers, a white t-shirt and jeans, and her dirty-blonde hair is in a ponytail.

"Hey sweetie!"

Her Southern drawl is more pronounced than usual.

"Why are you wearin' so many dark thangs?" She lays a glass of milk in front of me, along with an empty plate. I gulp down the milk and look up.

"I… uh…"

I'm saved from answering as someone walks in, and I take in a whiff of the food as my mom fills up my plate. My mother moves aside and hands me a fork, and I finally notice the person that walked in.

It's a woman that seems around the age of my mom, with brown hair that has a few gray strands here and there. She's wearing dark blue pajamas, and she yawns, snaking her arms around my mother's waist. I drop my fork. She murmurs, "Morning, beautiful." Mom giggles and lays her hands on top of the woman's, and I choke on the eggs that are in my mouth. I shoot up from the chair and cough, and Mom and the woman tear apart and look at me worriedly, before I finally spit out the damned piece of food. I barely breath before screaming, "You're _GAY?_"

My mom gasps and the other woman does as well, before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Jadelyn, are you all right?" I back away, and yell again, cringing when I notice that the accent I've been concealing so well is now coming back.

"My name is _Jade!_ My hair _is _brown, my mother's straight—and I am _NOT_ obsessed with pink! My eyebrow _should_ be pierced, and my skin isn't sprayed tanned! And, and—and…" I trail off, and fall back into the chair. The woman, whose name I now know is Rebecca, thanks to my mom whispering to her, purses her lips worriedly and leaves the room. I sob into my hands, and even though I'm going to beat myself up for it later, under the circumstances I think I'll let it pass.

I feel my mother's slim, yet strong, hand land on my shoulder, and she rubs it. For a second I'm surprised that there isn't the smell of cigarette smoke or alcohol on her breath when she leans forward and talks to me, but then I frown, remembering that I'm freaking dreaming.

Yeah.

Dreaming.

I'll go with that.

"Sweetheart, what's that matter? Rebecca has been your mother for your whole life. She was the one that was pregnant with you, remember?" I sniff and then gasp. "Remember your baby book? Before it burned along with the old house?" What? "There are pictures of you in there, Jadelyn… with me _and_ your mother."

"B—But… I—I…"

I have no idea what to say, so I fall into my mom's chest and sob like a little kid, because honestly. What the hell else can I do?

**/ / **

**A/N: **So there's the first chapter! I hope I introduced the story well, and if not please tell me what I did wrong! I was going to introduce Beck and the school, but then decided against it, figuring that would all be too much in one chapter.

This was such a headache to write (seriously, I need an Advil), but a ton of fun, too! :D

So Jade faints in front of Tori, and wakes up in a pink world where her mother isn't a drunk/depressive and is gay.

And yeah, the next chapter is where Beck and Tori come in, and then Andre and the rest later. I kind of want Andre to be a Transgender guy, but I'm not sure. What do you think? I was thinking that'd be offensive to some, but I've got some great ideas for Jade/Andre friendship!

**So review, and I'll update sooner! ;)**

-KJ


	3. Tori

"Mom—Mom, I'm _serious! _This… this _isn't_ my life! I don't remember the old house, or… or…" I point towards Rebecca, whom I refuse to call Mama, which I always have, according to Mom. "_Her_! Mom, we live on the other side of town, where all of the fucked up ones are! I don't go to some damn rich-kid school, I _go_ to Hollywood Arts! My boyfriend's name is _not_ David, it's _Beck, _and _Cat Valentine_ is my _best friend!_"

My mom, Rebecca, and I were all sitting at the dining room table. After my little "burst" they had sat me down to talk, telling me to forget about school. Rebecca had touched my arms a few times, or even kissed my forehead. And, although I don't know the woman, and she _isn't _my mother, I still felt this un-denying loyalty to her, as if I had some connection to her. Somehow, while they were "catching me up" on my life, I'd felt the need to just curl up in her side, and let her smooth down my hair (which I'll be dyeing soon), and just let her… be my mom.

But there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen.

As for the whole, "this isn't my life" thing… it is not going too good. My mom keeps on groaning, and Rebecca will lay a hand on her shoulder. God, do I want to rip that hand off. But instead, I glare at her, but then she'll glare right back at me. And I'll smirk, knowing where ninety-eight percent of my personality came from. But it's not like I'm proud of it, or anything. Anyways, my mom, who, I guess, used to be a teen therapist, keeps on saying that I'm "emotionally confused", and, Rebecca, who's a doctor, says I might have suffered memory-loss from an injury to the head. I scoffed.

"What injury, _Mama?_" I spit out the last word like poison, and try not to feel guilty about the hurt, crushed look on Rebecca's face.

"Well," she looks down, and fumbles with her black coffee filled cup. "Do you remember any injuries during gym class? Or did you hit your head when you went to bed?"

"Ugh!" I raised my arms up in frustration, "_I'm telling you! _I _didn't _go to bed last night! I woke up here!"

And Rebecca just sighs, and takes a sip of coffee, and turns to Mom. She lays a hand on her cheek—apparently; they're really touchy-feely. "Sweetheart, this is serious, I think Jadelyn—"

"_Its. Jade."_

"—_Jade_, should see a specialist."

My mom fiddles with the spatula she has in her hand. "You—you mean, like a memory doctor or somethin'?" Rebecca gives her a small, sad, smile and nods. "Yeah, baby, a memory doctor."

My mom's bottom lip trembles, and then she helplessly falls into Rebecca's chest, who kisses the top of her head. I shoot up from the chair, with so much force that it knocks down to the ground. My mother jumps.

"I'm sick of this." I point to Mom, "You're _pathetic! _You hide behind… Rebecca, or whatever, and make her protect you!"

Rebecca tightens her grip on Mom, "Excuse me!—"

"And _you!_" I whip over to Rebecca, "You are _not _my mother! I'm so fucking _sick _of all of this! I'd rather have a fucked up, drunk for a mother than a helpless, pathetic one, who hides behind her damn wife!"

I turn on my heel, and walk towards the door. I grab my wallet, which is covered in rhinestones and filled with credit cards, and walk out of the door, making sure to slam it loudly. I can hear my mom's sobs from outside. I honestly don't really care. I move towards the garage, and grab an old fashioned _hot pink_ bike. I jump on it and cycle down the road quickly. I ride my bike for a full ten minutes, as fast as I can, and stop in front of Mal-mart. I'm panting by the time I lock my bike on the bike rack, and my chest is heaving. People look at me strangely as I briskly walk through the doors, but I keep my held high, not really giving a damn.

I make a dash for the hair department, and try to find a hair dye that's as close to _my own_ as possible. I settle on Dark Chocolate Rain, and grab some blonde, blue, and red extensions to go along with it. Then I move over to the art stuff, and grab tons of cans of spray paint. I've got seven of black, three of wine red, four of brown, and some grey wallpaper that has a black, vine-ish type of design on it. I head over to the Juniors section and grab a few hoodies, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of dark brown combat boots. I smirk as I lay all of my things on the belt, and as the cashier looks at me strangely, before I give her my credit card. The grand total is two-hundred and twenty-eight dollars. I grin, and enter the PIN number, six-seven-four-two, which I somehow magically know. I grab all of the bags and walk outside, putting them in the basket on my bike. I unlock it, and ride off.

**/ / **

_(Beck's POV)_

My lip feels like it's about to tear into a million pieces. Andre says I should stop biting it, and Cat and Tori are all over the place, sobbing and stuff. I tighten my grip on Jade's hand, and look at her chest a few times, making sure that it's still rising and falling. The steady beep of the monitor is the only thing that keeps me from breaking down. The doctor walks in the room with a clipboard, and I take in a breath through my nose.

"She hit her head when she fell, that created a blood clot… Jade, here, has a coma."

My mouth drops open. Andre lays a hand on my shoulder, the only sane one here. Cat and Tori cry even louder. And Robbie looks a like a fish out of water, looking between all of us and the doctor. No one says anything, and Andre speaks up. He tightens his grip.

"For how long?"

I look up, the girls quiet down, and Robbie keeps his eyes on the doc.

He clears his throat, uncomfortable.

"We, um, we don't know…"

We all stay quiet this time, and the man leaves the room. Andre pats my shoulder, and I break down crying.

**/ / **

_(Jade's POV)_

I stay in the garage for a while, and take out the spray paint. I paint my bike with the black, and set it out in the huge backyard to dry. My mom and Rebecca are waiting in the living room. My mom jumps up and I swallow the lump in my throat.

Her eyes are bloodshot, and she grabs my hands.

"Jade, _please!_ I—I, you were right! I _do_ hide behind your mother! I—I am pathetic! Please, just… just be the girl you are!"

I glare at her, and try not to give her hug.

"I'm not the girl who I was, Mom. I hate pink, and blondes disgust me. I'm dyeing my hair brown, and I'm re-doing my room."

My mother looks at me sadly for a second, before sitting back down on the couch. I look at Rebecca, and she ignores me, watching the TV. I shrug and jog up the stairs, trying to fight off the sadness.

I walk down the hallway, and tear all of the furniture out of my room. I move all of the furniture into the hallway, and I'm surprised at how quickly I did it. I paint over the wallpaper with white paint, and then take the glue that came with the black wallpaper and try spreading it around the wall. I groan when it doesn't work, and throw the glue to the floor.

"Dammit!"

"You always have had a temper…"

I turn my head to the doorway, and seethe. Rebecca's standing in the doorway, carrying a step-stool. She's looking at the glue on the carpet, and smirks. But then she looks up, and walks in. She sets the miniature ladder on the wall, and stands in front of me.

"Want some help?"

I take in a shaky breath through my mouth and nod, unable to speak. She shows me how to apply the glue, and ten minutes later, she starts to speak.

"Your hair was brown," she murmurs. "But when you were fourteen, you dyed it blonde." I stop spreading the glue and bite my lip, looking over at her. Rebecca takes in a breath and sets the glue down on the carpet. "You're my daughter, damn it." She looks up at me, and it takes everything I have to not look away. "Why don't remember?" I try searching through my brain, trying to look for memories of her, or something… but I come up short. Rebecca walks over towards me, and pulls me close to her. I gasp, and she moves my head to her shoulder. She smells like lilacs, and somehow, I knew she would. I cry into her shoulder, and eventually wrap my arms around her waist. I don't know, or remember, this woman at all, but I know she's my mother. Somehow, someway. So I tighten my grip on her, and she does on me. I whisper in the crook of her neck.

"Hi, Mama."

She starts shaking, and we're both sobbing, soon enough.

**/ / **

We work on the wallpaper the rest of the day, and late into the night. We're finished by eleven-thirty, and my walls a, thank God, black and sweet, sweet, gray. While we were working, Re—_Mama_, had told me about my life, from the time I was born, to now. I was born three months early, and now Mama can't have any more children, and Mom was infertile in the first place. I was in the hospital for two months, and my parents had prayed and prayed, and I came out just fine, with nothing wrong with me. When I was five I broke my arm, and when I was ten I had one-hundred Barbie dolls. I go to a private school named Canon Academy, "David's" father is the headmaster, and he's also my boyfriend. When I was thirteen we lived in a house down by Hollywood Arts, but it caught on fire because I forgot to turn off the stove, and the whole kitchen went up in flames, and then eventually the whole house. Mama's rich, and Mom quit her job as a therapist when Mama had me. They're both forty, so she had me when they were twenty-four.

Mama gave me a quick tour of the huge house, and then collapsed on the couch with Mom. She tried to seem okay with all of this, throughout the whole day, but I knew she was scared to death underneath. Who wouldn't be after their kid couldn't remember their life and thought this wasn't it?

I stayed in the lounge and fell on the futon. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

**/ / **

"_Hi Jade." _

_I gasp and sit up from the futon, somehow wide-awake. Beck's standing in front of me, his eyes gleaming, garbed in the usual plaid flannel. I swallow and slowly sit up, the blanket pooling around my waist. _

"_Beck?" _

_He laughs, and I look behind me, to see if there's anything funny. There isn't, and I look back at Beck._

"_Beck?" _

_He smiles at me, and kisses my forehead. His lips are ice cold._

"_Beck?" _

_My voice cracks, and Beck smirks. _

"_Just getter better, Jade, all right? Everyone is worried about you. Tori said she loves you." _

_Tori? What? _

"_Just don't stay asleep for… for long. Fight this, please, Jade. You're a fighter, so do what you gotta do." _

_My mouth hangs open, and he strokes my cheek with my hand._

"_Love you." _

_He vanishes._

"Beck!"

I shoot up from the futon and kick the blanket off, putting a hand on my forehead, my chest heaving. I move my hand to my cheek and try to take in a deep breath.

"Beck… Beck—oh my god, _Beck_…"

I'm whispering and I hurriedly stumble up and dash up the stairs. I run straight into my room, and curl up on the pink carpet, the dark walls closing in around me.

"_Beck…"_

Tears fall down my face and I sob.

"Beck… Beck, where are you?"

I cry for I don't know how long, it's dark out now, and I think I fell asleep. By the time I sniff and wipe my nose, standing up, the first streams of sunlight glare at the window.

I hurry downstairs and grab the Mal-mart sacks from the kitchen, before running into my bathroom. I mix the ingredients of the dye, and take my hair into sections, before applying it. I let it stay in for a good half an hour, before washing my hair. I blow dry it and smile, looking at myself in the mirror, my hair thankfully and blissfully brown. I wash my face, and reapply my makeup, this time using much less liner. I change into the clothes I bought, a black hoodie that says _Cereal Killer_, the brown boots, and a pair of skinnies. I brush my hair and smile, for the first time in a day that feels like years. I jog down the stairs, surprised to see Mom and Rebecca—I mean Mama—smiling at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's only six thirty—"

Whoa. Who knew I was such an early bird?

"—so you're going to school," Mom says, clapping her hands. "_And_ you'll see David!"

"Who?"

"You're boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah."

Mom jumps up and down, I think more excited than I ever will be, before finally noticing my—

"_What have you done to your hair?_"

Mama lays a hand on Mom's shoulder, and I'm surprised to see that the urge to rip it in half is gone.

"Grace, it's crucial for people with memory loss to live the way they think they did, it's much easier for them to understand."

"B-but…"

Mama winks at me before leading Mom into the living room, probably about to have a long discussion on memory loss. I was going to a doctor tomorrow.

I sigh and grab an apple from the kitchen table, before grabbing my now-dry black bike out of the garage. I head over to Maddison Ave, not really caring about my book bag or that stupid David guy. Anyways, my school? Canon Academy? Saying I've heard of it would be the biggest fucking understatement in the world. Seriously, these guys are HA's biggest rivals, and they kick ass, which isn't exactly great news for… not… me.

I groan and try and forget about Hollywood Arts, about Beck, about everything. Maybe that was all a dream. Or maybe this is all a dream. Whatever. I don't know, and I'm getting huge headache thinking about it. So I don't, or, I try not to. Yeah, that doesn't really work out. And I need an Advil, or something. Like right now. I bite my lip and turn onto the street. There's tons of preps in khakis looking at me strangely, and as I hook up my bike to the bike rack, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I grumble to myself and look up, and then scream and throw my arms around said person.

"Tori! Tori! Holy shit—Tori, I've missed you so much!"

She pushes me off of her, and scowls, while I'm grinning like an idiot and jumping up and down in a very Cat-like way. I try not to think about that last part.

"Um, first of all, the name's Victoria." I frown and finally, actually, _look_ at her. She's wearing a baggy, gray, sweatshirt and skinny jeans, with purple converse. Her hair is a darker shade than usual, and is pulled into a messy ponytail. Her skin is way paler than what it should be… or was, I guess.

"Second, I was just coming over to compliment on your boots. And also ask what the hell you've done to yourself, Jadelyn. If that's even your name."

Her voice is a low monotone, and I stare at her for a few seconds before finally remembering how to speak.

"It's, uh, a long story—Victoria…"

She snorts, and grasps my hand. I swallow, and she pulls me inside.

"I've got time."

**/ / **

Tori looks at me weirdly, before inhaling her cigarette. She offers me one, and I shake my head, still amazed at how she is now.

"So you woke up and lost your memory?"

I open my mouth to tell her that I fainted and everything, but she cuts me off, raising a hand. She exhales and raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. I was some huge glitter-girl and you dated that poor kid, Beck. You're best friend was that crazy goth chick, Catarina, but used to be named Cat and was all rainbows. Rex was a puppet, and Robbie was human. Andrina was an actual dude, who didn't Trans into a girl. I got it."

I close my mouth, sigh, and then nod, answering her earlier question.

"Yeah. Sure."

She nods as well and smirks, the autumn wind blowing at her hair.

Tori took me to this little secluded area near the school, by an old red brick church. We've skipped the whole day, which, Tori says is a constant thing for her, catching each up. Tori, or Victoria, I guess, is now my best friend. How? I don't know, I'd thought I was some huge prep, but apparently we clicked, and formed this friends with benefits thing. Yeah. You heard me. _Benefits._ Well that answers the gay vamp porn.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't think too much on it. I mean, one of your moms is a doctor, right? Just let her worry about it and go with the flow."

Another surprising change is how laid-back Tori—Victoria—is now. Earlier, I bet she would've been up the wall, screaming about calling the government. But now, she just shrugs, and lights another cig, stomping the old one with her boot.

"So are you still gay?" she asks, and taps her cigarette, and some loose pieces of ash fall off. I take in a breath and look up from my boots, right at her beautiful face. I look back down as she blinks.

"I don't know."

She scoots closer to me, her arm warm against mine. I shiver, as if it's cold.

"So you're straight?"

She says this with a hint of sadness and I smirk, exactly like her.

"Not exactly… I guess I'm bi."

Victoria grins. "So have you ever done it with a girl?"

My face reddens, and her body seems too hot now, suffocating me.

"I—I—I dunno…"

Victoria notices this and scoots away, and raises her hands up in defeat.

"Hey, man. It's cool. I'm not going to pressure you, or anything. Just call if you want to hook up—I should be on your phone."

"O—okay…"

Tori frowns. Her voice softens. She lays her hand on mine, and I find myself not really wanting it to go away. She leans over and kisses my cheek, and I gasp.

"Hey," I feel her lips move against my skin, and her breath warms up my cheek. Everything about her is hot. Her skin, her body—while her new personality is completely cool. "It's okay, all right?" She trails her kisses down my jaw, before stopping right under my lips. I swallow. "If you need me, I'm right here." And she kisses my lips.

For some reason, I feel the need to kiss her back, so I do. She smiles and wraps her arms around me, and I do the same with her. I smell cigarette smoke, and I don't really care about anything.

Absolutely nothing at all.

**/ / **

**A/N: **Just to let you know, updates are always fast. ;) Even faster maybe, if you write a review. *wink wink*

Anyways, if gayness or teen-pregnancy or transgendered people or cutting isn't really your thing, then I think you should leave, because there's going to be _tons_ of it in here. :D

So Tori and Jade are best friends with benefits, and Jade has, I guess, seemingly made up with Rebecca/Mama. Tori loves Jade, which will be a huge problem later…

I'm trying not to go fast. I tend to do that sometimes, so tell me of I am? Nicely, please. D: Also, if you're confused about something, don't be afraid to ask!

God, I love this story! :DD

**Reviews make me work faster! **

**PS ****– **I'd like to thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! :)


	4. Shattering Glass Breaks Us All

"Would you calm down? It's chill, everyone knows about us already."

I gulp and look around the elaborate hallway, Tor—_Victoria's _hand tightly and protectively around mine. It's the next day, and Victoria's wearing a tight, purple, hoodie, with black skinny jeans and the usual converse. Her hair is in a messy ponytail again.

"A—are you sure?"

Victoria stops at my locker, and does the combination for me. She opens up the door and piles book after book into my arms. When she's done, and I'm sure my arms are going to fall off, she slams the locker shut and leans against it. She grabs a few books for me and takes a step closer. She shrugs.

"We're both in all of the same classes, and completely," she adds, "well, everyone but your boyfriend, at least."

She starts walking, and I gulp, "So is everything cool?" I ask, gesturing with my hand, moving it between the two of us. Victoria barks out a laugh, and takes a left. "Are you _kidding_ me? This whole school is _filled_ with homophobes—but, you know." She shrugs again, fingering her long sleeves. "The only ones that are fine with it are Beck, Catarina, and Adrina… and me, of course. We all were awesome friends, but once you got popular and shit in junior high; you stopped hanging around with us." Victoria sadly smirks, "In public, anyway."

I nod, and take in a deep breath. "We'll I'm not like that. Anymore, I guess."

Tori bites her lip; "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I won't be a jerk. If you want to go out then whatever—to hell what this David guy thinks. I bet I won't even like him."

Victoria smiles and then pulls me up some stairs.

"You'll hate him. Trust me."

I snort and she pulls me into a room, right as the bell rings. Victoria sighs and plops down in a desk in the far back, and I sit next to her.

"Welcome to first period, Jade: Social Studies."

A teacher with a huge gut and sideburns walks in.

"Who do we have here?"

He's got a huge lisp and looks at me, smiling creepily. I hear Victoria's desk scratch against the floor, moving closer to mine. I smirk, and say: "Jadelyn West."

The whole class grows silent. The teacher's grin falls off of his face, students look at me in shock. Victoria breaks the tension by laughing beside me. Everyone looks relieved for a second, but then Victoria stops giggling enough to confirm to the teacher.

"Yeah, Mr. James. This is _Jade_lyn."

I grin as his mouth falls open.

A few seconds later he begins the class, talking about the French Revolution or something, and I see a flash of white before finding a paper airplane on my desk. I look up at Victoria, who's looking away. I shake my head and unfold the paper.

_Hey. :D_

I snort and quickly write a response (_"Seriously? A paper airplane?"_) before tossing it back to Tori. I see her smile through the corner of my eye, before she tosses it back to me.

_Mmhmm. So what are you doing?_

_Uh, not listening to the teacher? …What else? _

_You're a cheerleader. You're supposed to be at practice. _

I gasp and look up, loudly whispering to Victoria, "I'm a _what?_" She shushes me, and quickly gestures to the note. I huff and write something down.

_I'm a WHAT?_

_A cheerleader. The leader of cheers. _

_What the hell? I'm not even FLEXIBLE._

I hear Tori laugh slightly, but then she looks sad, and she shifts her legs.

_Ha! Not flexible—good one…_

_What do you mean "good one"? _

_Uh… _

_Never mind. So. Practice? _

_It's at the football field. I'll show you after class. _

**/ / **

"Oh my fucking god… I can't do that!"

Victoria shrugs and lights a cigarette, leaning against the side of the bleachers. My mouth is still hanging open, and I watch the cheerleaders. They do back flips and splits and twirl tightly in the air.I hear Victoria laugh beside me. I whip to her, "It's _not_ funny!"

"Ha! Are you _kidding _me? This is priceless! Oh god…"

She calms down and I glare at her, but she just inhaled the cigarette and rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't work on me…"

"Ugh!"

I cross my arms over chest and groan and turn back to the cheerleaders. I watch them for a few more minutes before Victoria nudges my shoulder. I turn to her as she looks to the other side of the field, where the track team is practicing. She mutters, "Slut…" And I look towards the cheerleaders again.

A girl with bleach blonde hair and huge boobs walks over towards us, her ponytail swaying in time with her hips. She's chewing gum obnoxiously and I frown. She stops in front of us and rolls her eyes at Victoria, who scowls back. She looks at me and then smirks, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Jadelyn."

Her voice is extremely nasally.

"I heard you went emo." She glances at Tori again, and she blows cigarette smoke in the other girl's face. The cheerleader coughs, and fans the air with her hand. She looks back at me.

"I _knew_ she was rubbing off on you, what, are you a _dyke_ now too?"

"You _BITCH!"_

Victoria lungs at her, cigarette completely forgotten, and she punches the cheerleader's jaw. She falls to the ground, but Tori doesn't stop. She kicks her stomach, and then leans down to her face.

"You're the one calling me a dyke? I hear you've been fucking the whole entire school!"

The cheerleader jumps up, and swipes at Victoria's face.

"At least I can _get someone_ to fuck me!"

"You _do_ realize you just called yourself a slut?"

"Idiot!"

The blonde punches Victoria in the nose, and she stumbles back, bleeding. I seethe and try to break it up.

"Hey!"

I try and pull Victoria off of the other girl, but she shoves me away and goes back to the cheerleader.

"Stay out of it, Jade!"

Which, you know, fails.

The whole track team and cheer squad is running over by now, and the coaches blow their whistles.

"HEY!"

A man with a huge, thick neck and broad shoulders steps up. He's got curly hair, and it goes out of control when he pulls the girls away from each other. The cheerleader whines.

"Coach _Sikowitz!_"

Oh god no.

No.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Sikowitz is the _cheerleading_ coach?

He glares the blonde, who grimaces and rolls her eyes.

"Don't _whine,_ Quinn!"

So her names Quinn?

Victoria groans, and stands beside me.

"Principal's office! NOW!"

Sikowitz's face is crazy-red, and his chest is heaving as he points to the main building. Victoria scoffs and grabs my hand, heading to the school. Quinn looks at her manicured nails and follows.

"I chipped a nail!"

Victoria squeezes my hand, and she pulls out a cigarette, lighting it with her ever-present bright blue lighter. She rolls her eyes and breaths in.

"Good for you."

**/ / **

"I'm suspended."

"Really? Wow, I wonder why?"

"Oh shut up, that chick gave me a black eye."

"You know, I think she was actually coming onto you."

"Really?"

"Mhm, I'd go as far and say that she was getting _extremely_ horny."

"Oh wow, Jade. I bet you're dying with jealously."

"Completely, Tor. Completely."

Tori snorts and nudges my shoulder. We're in sitting on my bed, since Victoria had come after over after school.

"The option is still open, you know."

She leans her head closer to mine, and rests her forehead on my temple. I take in a breath.

"R—really?"

She smirks, and starts playing with my fingers. My heart beats faster, and I feel my skin grow red. I gulp.

"Mhm…" Victoria kisses my cheek, and then moves down to my jaw, and then my neck and collarbone. I close my eyes and bite my lip, and then Tori pulls away.

"You're not into this, are you?"

Her voice sounds hurt, broken, and I open my eyes regrettably. I dart my eyes down to the carpet and clear my throat.

"I—I am…"

"No." She pulls away and stands up, grabbing her book bag off of the desk. "You're not."

She walks out of the door, and I quickly follow.

"Tori, wait!"

She turns around, right next the stairs.

"_It's fucking Victoria, Jade!_"

My mouth hangs open, and she runs down the stairs. I hear the door open, and then slam shut. I picture falls off of the wall, and shatters beside me. I glance at it, not moving. It's a picture of two little girls, eating ice cream. They're both smiling, and they both have brown hair. One of them is pale, and the other is tan. My heart clenches when I realize it's me and _Vic_toria. I rip off from the spot I was standing in, and lean over, brushing off the glass. I pick it up and smile sadly, seeing fireworks in the background. I skim my fingers over the picture and take in a shaky breath.

"Hi, Tori…"

**/ / **

**A/N: **Ughhh, I _really_ hate this chapter! It's terrible and short and stupid, but I felt really bad about not updating in a long time so I am anyway!

Ugh.

Jade's terrible boyfriend will be in the next chapter, along with some Tori/Jade action. I'm still figuring out how some Bade will be in this…

/fail. D;

Anyways, **review?**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

"Jadelyn…?"

I stop in my tracks.

"Beck!"

I attack him, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders and my legs around his waist.

"Beck! Beck, Beck, Beck!"

I've got this stupid grin on my face, and Beck puts me down. He looks at me weirdly, and I look back at him. His jeans seem a bit shorter, and his clothes seem like they've been handed down. I'm jumping up and down like some crazy girl, and Beck runs a hand through his still-long hair. God have I missed his hair…

"So, um, Victoria (my heart clenches when he says her name) told me about you being… all… different… I was away on some stupid family reunion, but holy crap… You…"

I smirk, and open my locker, which he was leaning on. I stuff my bag in and sigh, "I lost my memory…"

"You what?"

I bite my lip and tell him everything that's been happening, and he has this awed and thoughtful throughout the whole story.

"So you woke up and lost your memory?"

"Ugh! No, I—"

Beck laughs, "Yeah. You fainted, its fine."

He should've said babe. He should've said: 'You fainted, its fine _babe,' _like he would. He _should,_ but he didn't. So we're not dating. We're just friends… just… just friends.

"Jadelyn? Hellooo?"

Beck snaps his finger in front of my face and I shake my head. I give him a small, closed, smile.

"Yeah?"

"It's time for lunch…" He looks at me worriedly and I clear my throat.

"Yeah. Lunch… right."

**/ / **

"Ugh, tell me about. Twilight is _so—_oh my fucking god."

Both of our mouths open at the same time. I look into her brown eyes, and she looks into my blue.

"_Jadelyn?_"

"_Cat?_"

Her voice is low, and her hair is _black_. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a dark purple tee with some weird design. Cat looks as if she's permanently bored, and she says: "So what Victoria's been telling us _is_ true…" She smirks, "Cool clothes." My mouth hangs open and Beck sits down next to a dark-skinned girl with a black ruffle skirt and a green tank on. She looks up at me, her voice somewhat low, "Well I dunno know about you guys, but I think it's an improvement. At least she isn't covered in pink and hanging out with those sluts," She looks at me suspiciously, "—you _aren't_, right?"

I scoff, "Of course not."

I sit down next to Beck and wonder if the girl is Adrina, before hearing footsteps behind me and a cold, familiar, voice.

"She better not, the bitch gave me a black eye."

Victoria sits down besides Cat and I shudder. Everyone notices the tension immediately, and looks at anything but the two of us. Adrina (I'm guessing,) and Cat start talking about fashion, Beck looks over his shoulder and smiles at someone, and Victoria gives me an icy, never-wavering, glare. I clear my throat uneasily and pick at my salad.

"So… Victoria—"

"Not talking to you."

I growl as she cuts me off, trying to push out the hurt which is probably in my eyes. Fine, if that's how it's gonna be then go ahead—two can play at that game. Someone sits down beside me and I take a bite of my salad.

"Damn, girl—"

I look up.

"—what the hell happened to you?"

And spit out my salad.

It's Robbie… but he's _hotter,_ and stronger, and seems more confident. He's holding a puppet with curly hair and glasses, and oh my fucking god.

I scream.

"Holy _shit_—_REX?_"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"B—b—but," I point to the puppet, and then at _human_ Rex, "you're the puppet! Robbie's human!"

"Girl, what you talkin' about?"

I look up at him, and then scream again. Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy, save for Victoria and Beck. Victoria sighs, and tells Adrina, Rex, and now Catarina about what had happened. They all act as if it's just something completely normal, and resume eating. I look at them disbelief, and then shake my head and eat my salad, but snap my head back. I look at Victoria.

"Aren't you supposed to be suspended?"

Victoria glares at me and everyone quiets down and turns to her. She shrugs, and eats her spaghetti.

"My dad just gave the school more money, and here I am."

"Wait—your rich?"

Victoria rolls her eyes, "Yes, Jade, I'm rich."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked!"

"Um, hey…" Cat grins at us unsurely and clears her throat awkwardly, "why don't you guys, uh… stop… fighting?"

We ignore her and continue, "I think I have a _right_ to know!"

Victoria snaps. She jumps up and pushes the plate away, and the whole cafeteria silences.

"Oh? You do? What is it, Jade? I'm just dying to know!"

"I'm your—" I stop there, not knowing what to say. What am I? Victoria's friend? Girlfriend? I gulp, wanting the yells back—anything other than the deafening silence. Victoria scoffs, and lights another cigarette before whisking away. My mouth silently hangs open, and I see Adrina bite her lip through the corner of my eye.

"You, uh, okay, Jadelyn—I mean _Jade_?"

I take in a breath through my nose and quickly shake my head, before jumping up and running away.

**/ / **

I run into the closest closet I can find. It's filled with sparkly dresses and wigs and props and it makes me feel even worse. It reminds me of Hollywood Arts.

I lean against the wall, pushing a rack of clothes out of the way. Tears start to cloud my eyes, and I'll be damned if I let them fall. I hurriedly wipe at them with my sleeve and curse at myself. I can't fucking take this anymore. I can't take this damn alternate universe or whatever. I want to go back to HA, to Beck's RV. I want Cat to be my best friend again, Andre to be a dude (no offense), and Rex to be a puppet. A single sob wracks through my body, and it breaks the dam.

Tears fall like streams down my face, and I lean my head down so my hair falls around my face like a curtain, ashamed. I stuff my hands in my pockets and frown, feeling something in the left. I pull it out and grin, finding a cig Tori had given me. I quickly scour the shelves, and find an area filled with tools. I greedily look for a lighter or something and smile when I find some matches. I light it and then light the cigarette, before dousing the flame with my shoe.

I won't lie; I've had a few cigarettes, so when I inhale I know what I'm doing. I exhale and close my eyes, leaning against the wall. God that hits the spot…

I hear loud footsteps, and I freeze stupidly. The door swings open, and Victoria runs in, panting. She doesn't seem to notice me, though, and slams the door shut, closing her eyes and leaning against it. (And, maybe, seeing her makes me feel a bit better.)

My mouth opens, and then closes and opens again. I make some sort of squeak, and Victoria's eyes shoot open. She gasps, and quickly whips around turning the doorknob. I drop the cigarette, and literally jump over, laying a hand on Tori's shoulder. She looks at me, and I avoid her gaze by gulping and looking down. Tori's breaths are heavy, and I whisper, my voice cracking.

"Don't."

I hear Tori swallow.

"Just don't go. Please."

Tori takes in a shaky breath and pulls my hand off of her arm. I gulp, and she leans against the wall opposite to mine. I walk back towards the shelf, and Victoria glares at me.

"Shoot."

I take in a deep breath and say, "I'm sorry—" Victoria rolls her eyes, "—I just… freaked out. I've never been with a girl before, at least I don't remember being with one… and I got, I don't know, really nervous…"

I bite my lip, knowing that what I said was really lame, before Tori huffs and looks down to the ground. She mutters.

"I—I guess I'm sorry to… I didn't give you time to figure stuff out," she shrugs, "and I kind of forced the, um, kiss on you." She gulps and looks up, giving me a tentative smile. "Sorry."

I grin, "It's cool."

Tori takes a step closer and then slowly takes a few more until she's standing in front of me. She softly grasps my hand, and looks at me hopefully.

"So… you wanna try this out?"

I nod and say, "Yeah… But we have to take this slow."

Victoria nods as well and smiles.

"Slow, right." She leans in and kisses me softly. No, electricity doesn't shoot through my veins, and fireworks don't go off in the air, but it's just… nice. Our lips make a soft noise as we part away, and Victoria tugs at my hand.

**/ / **

The rest of the day passes in a blur, and as I stuff things into my locker, Victoria walks up.

I smile at her, and she smirks knowingly, before shoving me a purple gym bag. I raise an eyebrow, "What's this…?"

Victoria snorts, and grabs my hand before turning around, pulling me along.

"_You_ have cheerleading practice."

My mouth hangs open and Tori pulls me through the gym and into the locker room. Tons of girls with blond hair and snobby voices are stretching, changing, or gossiping about Lord knows what. Victoria shoves me onto a bench lining the yellow lockers, and I unzip the bag as she leans against them.

There's a hairbrush, some makeup, and a white cheerleading outfit. The shirt is sleeveless and stops above the bellybutton. The top half is purple, with a yellow band on the bottom, and underneath that it's white. There's a lion, and a yellow C next to it. The skirt is purple with cuts on either side. I pull it on, and look into the mirror, tugging at the top. I groan, and Tori smirks. It shows _way_ too much skin. She snickers and pushes me out of the doorway with the rest of the cheerleaders. Sikowitz gestures us over and we sit down in a line. I glare at Victoria, who's sniggering on the bleachers.

Sikowitz blows his whistle, and takes a sip of something white in a water bottle. I smirk, knowing its coconut juice.

"All right, ladies!" His hair is out of control again, "Let's stretch!"

The cheerleaders begin doing splits and V-Sits and lunges, and I stare at them wide-eyed, knowing I won't be able to do that.

"West!"

I gulp and look up as Sikowitz gets in my face.

"STRETCH!"

I hurriedly nod and back away, and try to do the splits. I slowly stretch out my legs, looking like an idiot. The other cheerleaders look at me weirdly and I glare at them, and then fall into a straight line, expecting extreme pain and/or burn… but there _isn't_. I'm actually doing the splits and _not_ dying. I do it horizontally and then lie on my back, and do V-Sits. I'm up to fifteen already and my abs aren't on fire, so I guess I'm doing pretty well. Sikowitz blows his whistle, and points at me.

"West! Go through round off five, four, and three—then do the pyramid!"

I stand there with my mouth open—what the hell?

"GO!"

I grimace and the other girls circle around me, looking at me like I'm some goddess or something.

"Uh… anyone know the sound offs?"

I hear a groan behind me and turn around, finding a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. Her lips are pursed and her arms are crossed. I don't like her already.

"Listen, West. I don't know what the hell happened to you, but its _round _off, and you're the captain—"

"The _what?_"

She rolls her eyes, "—you should know what to do."

I look around at all of the other girl's annoyed faces and gulp. God I hate Victoria.

I grin hugely and talk with way too much pep.

"All right—whoo hoo! Let's, uh, go…?"

I see someone do a cartwheel and clutch my head, it searing in pain. I gasp, and close my eyes.

"_Jadelyn, your captain!" _

Sweat builds on my forehead.

_I'm panting in exhaustion, and continue to do back flip after back flip, and end it with a big smile. I turn to Sikowitz, who shakes his head. _

I whimper, and hear Victoria's voice.

"Jade!"

"_All right! You do a round off cartwheel, two back flips. Then you do the same for the rest! Got it?" _

_I nod, wiping my forehead, "G—got it."_

I feel Victoria grab my face and my eyes fly open. She's looking at me, her eyes wild.

"J—Jade?"

I pull her hands off of me, "I—I know the round offs."

"What?"

I growl, "I know them! I can do this!"

"Jade…"

I groan and turn away, and after a few seconds hear the clang of Tori walking on the metal. I sigh in relief, and turn back to the team.

"Let's move it!"

I see Sikowitz grin out of the corner of my eye and smirk.

**/ / **

I drink all of the water bottle in one go, and lean against the cool locker. I throw the plastic to the ground and quickly change, stuffing my outfit into the bag. I hear footsteps and look up.

"Jade…?"

I gulp and nod, "Hey Victoria."

She purses her lips and takes a step closer. She lays a hand on my arm and says softly, "You okay?"

I nod and pull away, grabbing the bag and shouldering it.

"Yeah… I—I just remembered stuff."

"Jade, it was worse than that and you know it. You need to go to the doctor or something."

I quickly shake my head and bite my lip, grasping Victoria's hand and making my way outside.

"I—I… No."

She gulps, and lets the subject drop. I sigh in relief and unlock my bike. I really need a car. Tori sighs as I hop on it, and kisses me softly. My body stiffens, and then relaxes, and I cup her cheek. She moans and puts her hands on my hips, and I wrap my arms around her waist. Just when it's about to get good, and unwillingly let go and tear myself away. I sit down on my bike and smile and Victoria.

"Gotta go."

She smirks and nods, before giving me a small wave. I grin and ride off, looking behind my shoulder every few seconds until Victoria walks off, and goes somewhere I don't know.

**/ / **

**A/N: **So I hope this one's better than the last.

I'm working on a collab with _Another Dead Hero_.

I also _really really really _want to write some Ian/Gabe (Tower Prep) because they're amazing together! So.. I'm gonna go do that now. xD

**Please Review!**


	6. Wait, What?

I sigh, and walk into my home. _My_ home. Mama looks out of the doorway of the kitchen and grins. I see her nudge Mom with her elbow and they stand up from the island. I take a fleeting glance at their entwined hands before hurriedly looking back up. Fuck, I still can't wrap my head around this. I look between my mothers wearily; their smiles are huge and their eyes are expecting… it's kind of creeping me out. They stare at me for a few more seconds, and I begin to back away.

Mom apparently has other plans and she grabs onto my arm. I grunt as she pulls me up the stairs and Mama follows us. …What the fuck? I sigh, and shake my head deciding that _nothing_ is normal here. Mom stops in front of my bedroom door and pushes me in. I turn around and glare at them, and Mom keeps on smiling while Mama gestures for me to turn around. I huff and do so. My mouth drops open. My room is finished. _Finished._ The ugly pink bed is out; replaced with a simple bed that has a beaded grey comforter. The wallpaper is finished, and the carpet and ceiling is thankfully white. My desk and dresser are in the same spot, but painted white. I walk to my closet, and shakily open the door. There are clothes that I actually approve of in there.

The grin on my face is huge, and I turn back to my parents. Mom and Mama squeal, and give me an awkward group hug. They pull away and I gulp, scratching the back of my head. Mom squeals, jumping up and down, "We did it while you were at school!"

I bite my lip and look down at the carpet, feeling even guiltier about not telling them about the whole head thing at practice. Of course I didn't tell them, I couldn't. They'd probably ship me off to the hospital. No way in hell am I going there. It'd be such a drag, not to mention a waste of time—I'm perfectly fine. Completely, actually.

I look up, and notice my mothers worried looks. I sigh and give them a tight smile.

"I—I love it, thanks…"

Damn it. My voice cracked.

Mom steps forward and rubs my arm. I grimace and pull away, running into the bed. I fall on my back and groan again, punching the bed.

"Sweetheart…? Are—Are you okay?"

I sigh, and scrub my face with hands, "Yeah, Mama. I'm fine… I just had a hard day at school."

I close my eyes and hear the door close softly, before rolling around on my stomach and groaning.

Fuck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I look around the hallways confusedly, and Catarina eyes me strangely.

"Can I help you…?"

Since I still don't exactly know the place, she was supposed to take me to Math with her, since we're in the same class, but I heard music and stopped, thinking about the conversation I had with Beck earlier.

_I look around the cafeteria, not noticing anything out of the ordinary like I was hoping for. Victoria turns to Adrina and I sigh. Beck nudges my shoulder, and I look up from my salad. _

_He looks at me worriedly, "Is there a problem?" _

_I shrug and gulp, embarrassed—"Not really… it's just that for being Hollywood Arts biggest rival it doesn't seem like this school is all, I don't know—musical…"_

_Everyone stops doing whatever. Rex and Catarina look up from a video game they were playing, Beck whistles and looks away, obviously trying not to laugh—Adrina snorts, and Victoria elbows her in the side before turning to me. My face is beet red by now._

"_Yeah, Jade… um we have a huge glee club…" _

_I furrow my eyebrows, "A _glee club?_"_

_Rex pipes up and we all look at him, "Yeah man, they're badass," Catarina nods, agreeing—"Totally. They've won Nationals three times in a row." _

_The bell rings then, and we let the subject drop._

I bite my lip and gesture to Catarina to follow me, who smirks and nods. We follow the sound, walking down the hallway and up two flights of stairs (which makes me wonder how huge the school actually is), before stopping in front of a room labeled: "20B."

The curtain is down, so I can't see anything, but I lean my ear up against the door and try to listen as Cat does the same.

"_Now that she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey…"_

I smile and feel a lump growing in my throat. I close my eyes and hum to the song, knowing the lyrics by heart. Beck had sung it to me on my birthday—sure it was cheesy and super cliché, but I hadn't really cared.

"_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the Milky Way?"_

I took in a deep breath through my nose, smelling the beach and Beck's cologne, before singing along with the next line:

"_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind, was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"_

I open my eyes to find Catarina looking at me strangely, and I just shrug and lean my forehead against the door, my voice growing louder…

"_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken? Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong? Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation, the best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me?"_

As the song went on I kept on singing along, my voice growing louder with every verse, before the song had finally ended. There was no sound, and it seemed that everyone in the room was holding their breath. Catarina looked at me wearily, before we heard the clacking of heels and jumped back. The door flew open, and a middle-aged woman stood in the doorway, a hand on her hip.

Her lips are pursed, and her black hair in a messy, high bun. Strands fall across her face. Her face is in the form of a scowl, but there's a determined and impressed glint in her eyes. She looks between the two of us, her voice silky and strong when she talks.

"Which one of you was singing?"

She raises an eyebrow, and Catarina looks at me wearily. I clear my throat and nod to the woman.

"Me."

She darts her eyes to me, smirks, and grasps my hand. She glares at Cat and shoos her off, before pulling me into the room and slamming the wooden door shut. She puts her hands on my shoulders and turns me around.

I'm met with shocked faces and glares from a large group of teens, standing in front of a huge window. The green-eyed cheerleader is here, standing in front next to a boy with green-eyes and brown hair as well. He looks as if he's about to faint and I roll my eyes before the woman sets me in the middle of the room. She smiles, and squeezes my shoulders before taking a step back.

"Class," she pauses for effect, gauging everyone's reaction, "Meet our new member!"

Oh shit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The nameless cheerleader scoffs, and clenches her hands into her fists.

"_What?_"

The teacher rolls her eyes and sighs, "Faith, calm down—"

"_No!_ Miss Lawson, how could you let… let some _goth chick_ into our high class glee club without a proper evaluation? I _demand_ an audition!"

Miss Lawson groans, and steps beside me.

"She already did, Faith."

"No she didn't! She was just singing!"

"And what do you do in an audition, Faith?"

"You… you sing…"

"So there."

Faith opens her mouth to talk, but Miss Lawson steps forward, clapping her hands and cutting her off.

"Alright—moving on!" She turns to me and smiles, "What's your name?" I hear Faith scoff and mutter "Doesn't even know her damn name…"

"Uh, Jade West."

"Whoa—_what?_"

Miss Lawson groans again, and looks at the guy that seems to be Faith's brother, "What the hell, David!"

Wait… David? He steps up and stands in front of me, and I look at him strangely, before glaring and stepping away. He squeaks.

"Can I help you…?"

"Jadelyn! What happened to you!"

"What… do you mean…?"

He gestures his hand up and down, now angry.

"You're clothes! You're hair! Did that gay chick put you up to this?"

I scoff, "Um, first of all, her name's Victoria, and second of all—if you were an actual boyfriend you might know what the fuck's going on!"

There's a collective "Oooh…" throughout the room, and Miss Lawson steps between us.

"Alright, that's enough!"

David glares at me, saying a quick: "This isn't over," before storming out of the room. Everyone looks at me, and I sigh, before hearing someone open the door again. Everyone looks up to find Victoria holding a box (wait, what?) and looking very confused. She doesn't notice me, and says: "What was that about?"

Everyone blinks, and looks at me, and then back at her. Victoria finally sees me, and drops the box. We glare at each other, and yell at the same time.

"_You're in glee club?_"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm kind of busy with the holidays and whatnot, so I could only update with a short chapter for now. Le gasp, Victoria's in glee club?

Yeah. That's right. And she's fucking badass.

Lol. I don't even.

I'm working on a collab, plus I've got some little fanfic ideas swimming in my head (prank war, anyone?) so updates will be shorter. Sigh, I know, but I think I've been alright…

So yeah… hope you guys had a nice Christmas, and have an awesome New Year! I'll probably see you before then, but whatever. D:

**Review?**


	7. It'll Be Okay, Right?

_Tori's POV _

I sigh, and scrub at my eyes, glancing at Beck. Sure, it's only been two days since… _The Incident_ (as everyone calls it), but he hasn't left her bedside, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, whispering in her ear, begging her to wake up. I shakily stand out of the stiff recliner, frowning, my eyebrows furrowed. Why can't _I _do that? Why can't _I _be the one to hold Jade's hand? To buy her coffee, to deserve that rare, shining smile I've only seen once. I stretch my arms out, cat-like, in front of me, before stuffing my hands in the blue-black woman's Letterman jacket I got for my birthday. I sigh and stride out of the room, leaning against the door for a split second. Beck hadn't noticed me at all.

I mess with my phone, hidden in my pocket, shaking my head. I can't think those things. They're selfish, and terrible. Jade's _Beck's. _She'll always be _Beck's._ Not mine. Not now, not ever. I take a left, towards the elevator, and find myself standing next to a cheery pregnant woman, another woman standing beside her. I glance up at their faces—one pale and one tan—before gasping quietly and looking back down. The pale woman grasps the other's hand, and walks into the elevator. She holds the door for me, but I just paste on the best smile I can and shake my head. The door closes, and I hear a chime, before the sound of the elevator going down.

I run a hand through my hair. I may sound like a selfish little brat, but this _isn't_ fair! I stomp my foot on the ground, and hear as well feel my phone fall out of my pocket. I wait a few seconds. What has Beck ever done to deserve Jade? He's so… so _stupid. _He doesn't even realize that Jade _isn't _into him… Okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating… and it's not that I don't like Beck; it's just that I'm extremely jealous. He has Jade, and Jade has him.

I bend down and pick up my phone, along with the back of my phone case. I put it all in my large pockets, and push the down button on the elevator again. It's seems to take forever, but the doors finally open, and no one comes in on the way to the first floor. I blow out some air, which moves my bangs, and walk into the cafeteria, spotting Cat and Andre sitting with each other at a table. I look to the side and find the food. I grab a tray and fill it up (burger, fries, Mt. Dew, and a layered pudding/whipped cream/Oreo thing in a huge cup), before paying for it and walking towards the table.

Andre and Cat look up. I glance down at their plates. Andre only ate one third of his burrito, and Cat's plate remains untouched. I nod at the both of them, not looking at them directly, and pull out a seat, sitting down. I take a bite of my burger, which actually tastes pretty good. There's an awkward silence, and no one talks.

Things got kind of, um, awkward—ever since I just blurted out that I was in love with Jade. It was yesterday, and Beck had left to go grab some coffee. The moment he walked out I dashed out of the recliner, and sat next to Jade on the bed. I held her hand, and stroked her hair. She didn't respond at all, but she was still breathing, so I guess that's a plus. Anyways, I might have leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. After that I _may _have smiled and murmured against her temple, saying: "I love you,"… right when Andre, Robbie, and Cat walked in. I knew that they'd be fine with me being gay, that isn't the problem, it's just that when you proclaim your love to a girl who feels the opposite way and is in a coma, it isn't that simple. Of course, we told Beck, who just blinked at me a few times and gulped, before turning back to Jade silently. I don't know why but I had felt disappointed. I _wanted _him to yell at me, get mad, or anyone do _anything_ other than mope around and act all awkward, as if everything was perfectly fine. But it _isn't._

I sigh, and take another slow bite of my burger. I set it down in what seems like slow motion, and take a swig of Mt. Dew.

"Sooo…," Andre starts. I hear the bottom of his shoe scuffing against the linoleum tile. His leg is shaking, which means he's nervous. Cat bites her lip and looks between the two of us, with her big chocolate eyes. Her brow furrows, and she stuffs her hands in her lap. She stays silent, just as Andre and I. None of us talk for a while. Andre is mainly focusing on moving his leg as fast as he humanly can, and Cat keeps on twirling her hair with a finger, biting her lip, looking between us, and then gulping, looking down, before doing the process all over again. I finish my meal rather quickly, considering I hadn't been able to stomach anything the past two days, but that's probably why I ate so fast. I finish off the last of my pudding-y thing, which tastes pretty fudging awesome. I stand up to get another, but Cat's voice stops me.

"I didn't know you liked Jade, Tori."

I freeze and gulp, not turning back around to face them. I thank God I have long hair, because my neck is on fire like it always is when I'm nervous. I practically _feel_ Andre give Cat an impatient, seriously-Cat-just-shut-up-_now_ kind of glare. Cat plows on.

"I didn't even know you liked girls," she pauses, and I think she cocks her head, because she always does. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I breathe in a deep, fast, breath, wondering the same thing. Why hadn't I told Cat? She was my best friend, and I know she's bi, so the whole lesbian thing wouldn't be a huge, uncomfortable issue. But that's just it. I don't _feel_ as if I'm gay, a lesbian. I don't like any other girls, and not really any other boys, either. I blink slowly, before straightening and rolling my shoulders. I'd say I was "Jade-sexual," or something, but that's insane. You can't just like one person for the rest of your life! I whine internally and plop back down, rubbing my temples. I'm getting a migraine, and I see Cat look at Andre through my bangs, who makes some kind of grunt. Cat then stands up and gently touches my elbow, before grasping onto it and pulling me up. We walk out of the cafeteria and Cat loops her arm under mine, before stepping into an elevator.

I rip away from Cat and lean against the wall. I whine—out loud this time, thank you—and ask Cat what the hell is going on.

I see her smile, her pale face and purple circles under her eyes lightening up somehow. But then she scrunches her nose, and frowns.

"Hospitals are sad, Tori. Plus it was getting really stuffy in there, and it smelled like my mom's window cleaner," she says. Cat grins as the annoying and ever familiar chime rings off, and pulls me out of the elevator, and then outside.

"Cat…?"

She doesn't answer, and pulls me along the sidewalk; cars blur pass us and I look around.

The hospital is in the center of the city, so there are pretty lights and tall buildings all over. Car horns are honking and people are walking across streets in large clusters. I hear taxi drivers yelling, music from a club that's probably four blocks away, and Cat humming. Right. I turn back to her, back to her craziness and her unknown idea. She continues humming, and to someone else, they would think that everything was fine, that we were sleep-deprived, but fine. But I know Cat better than that; I know that she's acting happy and giggly just so she won't break down. I take in a deep a breath through my nose, wondering how Cat keeps on surprising me. She's infinitely stronger than anyone thought. With the exception of Ja—never mind…

I cringe, and Cat seems to notice, because she pulls me around a corner, onto Chestnut Street. I guess we've been walking longer than I thought—club I was hearing was on this street. Cat seems to find a way to ignore the bar, and the disgusting men taunting us. Cat quickens her pace as we pass the loud building, but a man with a pronounced five-o-clock shadow and a cigar hanging out of his mouth grabs my arm.

"Hey, sweetie…"

His voice is slurred as Cat gasps, and grasps my opposite arm, trying to tug me away. Time seems to stop, and everything seems to slow down. I feel the man throw me at another, and he grabs at Cat, before leaning over and giving her a sloppy, gross, and wet kiss. Cat struggles to pull away while one side of me is screaming to save her and the other is saying coolly, "_Just walk in the bar, Tori. It'll be okay… You'll forget about _everything_, Tori… it'll be okay…_"

I settle for looking up at the night sky.

The smile largely. The sky is black, with little spec-like stars peeking out from behind the gray, purple clouds. I feel myself being pushed, and I frown as the pretty sky disappears, replaced with a glossy ceiling.

The rest of the night is an absolute blur. It's filled with alcohol and a dance floor one minute, and then a hard wall and rough, disgusting hands up my shirt the next. I see Cat only once. She's sitting at the bar, with a man's arm viciously and tightly wrapped around her waist. I see his mouth move, and the bartender slams down two shot glasses. Cat squeaks as the man pushes one of the glasses in her hand. She doesn't move, and the man seems to growl, before snatching the glass away from her and gripping the back of her head fiercely. He pulls her hair so her head is tilted back, and almost shoves the whole glass in her mouth. Cat screams and writhes under his grip. The bartender yells at him, pulling him off of her. Tear flood my eyes, and Cat turns around and vomits all over the floor. The bartender pulls the man out of the room, before giving her a look of pure sympathy. I look over my shoulder at Jerry, the person I've been… spending my time with. He's talking to another man, and they both laugh at Cat. I swallow down the urge to kill them, more specifically Jerry, and move towards the said girl.

She doesn't jump like I was expecting when I lay a hand on her back. She just turns to me with sorrow-filled eyes and murmurs, "Jade wouldn't have let this happen…," her will is breaking, and we both know it. I grasp her hand and gently yet quickly pull her out of the bar, my eyes hard. It's time for me to be the strong one. I run, simultaneously dragging Cat, to the hospital parking lot. I jump into my car, and Cat silently and slowly does the same. But maybe I'm just going too fast. I thrust the key into the ignition, and drive off quickly, not caring.

I just drive around, not knowing where to go or what time it is. I glance at Cat, who's leaning her head against the window, silent, not crying. Her brown eyes are dull and lifeless, which scares me to death. We enter the calmer part of town, and I push down on the pedal even harder.

Ten minutes and a deafening silence later I pull up at my house. The car lurches to a stop, and Cat jumps out, still quiet. I bite my lip and follow, pulling the key off of one of the squares hanging on the stone wall. I unlock the door, and hear sounds that sound like some animal slurping water… Cat glances at me, before walking inside. I do the same, and find Cat frozen near the island. I run over to her and place a hand on her arm. I'm about to ask what's wrong when my eyes widen.

"TRINA! WHAT THE HELL?"

She and—holy _shit_—_Robbie_ are tangled up together, kissing (ew, with tongue,) like no tomorrow. The pull apart, and Trina shrieks and jumps up. Robbie whips his head up and hits it against the side of the island. I stare at him, slowly blinking. He shoots up and runs out the front door. I frown, and turn to Trina, but she's already up the stairs. What. The. Hell. Was. _That?_ I huff and cross my arms in spite of myself. I turn to Cat, and then smile, because she is as well. She just stares at the spot Trina and Robbie were in, before smiling even wider, and she finally laughs. I stop and uncross my arms, the sound so foreign it's shocking.

Cat hugs her abdomen and just laughs and laughs, which eventually turns to tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **UGH.

PLEASE REMIND ME WHY I AGREED TO DO SO MANY THINGS AT ONCE.

SURE, I THOUGHT THAT I COULD HANDLE REVERSED _AND _THE GUIDE, BUT A COLLAB _AND_ YOUNG AUTHOR'S (writing competition for my school district)?

.

/end of rant.

ANYWAYS. Sorry for the late update, now that school has started up again (yay…) I don't have all day to sit around on the computer and write like JAL;DKAWA;L crazy. *huffs*

Anyways, yes, we will once in a while catch up on the REAL world. If you're confused, Jade's in a coma, and her AU world is all in her head. Okay, guys. I'm just saying sorry in advance and please DON'T kill me buuutt….

I'm kind of over Bade. Sure, I still _like _it… but now I'm Team Jori. Because Jori's awesome. Can't wait to see the new Victorious special and the part where Tori calms down Jade when Jade's holding that clipboard. Then I'll actually see it and I'll be able to write it and it'll be awesome.

*squeal-flail combo go*

**HEY YOU SHOULD READ THIS, **

Okay. I only got two reviews on the last chapter, and three before that. I got like twelve on the prologue—and the prologue _sucked._ I'm just getting a little self-conscious, I guess. I'm not saying to review on every single chapter, but could you please do it a few times so I know you're still here…? . _ .


	8. Don't Be Late

_Jade's POV _

"_You're in glee club?"_

Victoria looks at me in shock, the box (now I can see it's filled with sheet music,) at her feet on its side. She drops her hand, which was pointing at me, and I do the same. I don't exactly think she's _mad_ at me, but knowing Victoria it could go either way. Miss Lawson steps forward before either of us can say another word.

"No," she glances at Victoria, "Jadely—_Jade_ here isn't."

I blink and look up at the teacher, who winks. I hear the cheerleader, Faith, I guess, give out a triumphant "_Yes!_"

Miss Lawson sighs, "_But_—"

"Ugh!"

"—you could audition…"

"No!"

Faith storms up, standing in front of me, her damn ponytail swishing. I glance at Victoria, who frowns.

"Miss L. In all elder respect—"

"_Elder?_"

"—I think that the club has enough members. We have twelve, and the rules of show choir _state_ that the minimum is twelve. So I think that having—ahem—_Jadelyn_ join the glee club is rather unnecessary." Faith finishes with a sickly sweet smile and I roll my eyes.

Miss Lawson shrugs, "I think the more the merrier."

"But Miss Lawson," Faith takes a few steps forward, "_we're fine with where we are—_"

Miss Lawson smiles brightly, cutting Faith off and clapping me on the back. Faith purses her lips and crosses her arms tightly over her chest.

"Alright! Jade, you're auditioning tomorrow—three o' clock."

I smirk, still basking in ticking Faith off, I look at the teacher in disbelief when what she said fully registers.

"Whoa—_what_?"

"Yep!" Miss. L salutes to me as the rest of the group files out, and tails behind them. The teacher calls out right before she shuts the door, "Meet us in the auditorium!" and the door slams shut.

I groan, turning around back to Victoria. I cross my arms, and she just stares at me blankly.

"_What?_"

She tries to conceal a laugh but bursts out anyways. I groan again as Victoria tries to breath.

"_It's not funny!_"

"Yeah!" She gasps for breath—"It kind of is!"

I rub my forehead. Ugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey."

I look up from my textbook to find Catarina smiling slightly at me, with a skin tight black long sleeve shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and a spiky bracelet on. I look up at her jet-black (clearly dyed) hair and frown, before gulping. It's not that I don't like Catarina, it's just that I'd give _anything_ to have _Cat _back. I sigh and raise my hand so it shades my eyes from the sun. I blink once, twice, three times—I think I'm trying to stall. I frown quickly, and look back up at the girl.

"Hey."

Catarina cocks her head, pouting a little. For a moment I'm bracing myself for a rant on cupcakes and sparkles and how she loves her bright hair so much.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I try to smile and look down at my lap, textbook nestled between my legs as I sit Indian style. I close it and put it aside. Catarina drops her backpack and moves next to me. I sniff.

"Hey," her voice is surprisingly soft and I sniff again, Catarina placing a hand on my shoulder, "Jade, it's okay…"

"No!"

I don't cry. I've cried enough. By now I'm just so fucking _angry_. I'm confused and lonely and I have no idea what's right and wrong and I feel like I'm going to throw up _or something_ because _none of this _makes any sense! I clutch at my hair and clench my eyes shut, probably scaring the hell out of Cat_arina_.

"Jadelyn," her voice shakes—"Jadelyn are you okay?"

I start shaking my head, dry heaving, "No, no, no, no!" I start whispering, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," over and over again, rocking back and forth.

"Jade!"

I feel hands shaking my shoulders and I start to hyperventilate some more.

"Jade!"

I feel something wet on my shoulders—

"Jade! Jade, wake up!"

_What_—

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Cat's POV_

"Jade! Jade, wake up!"

I sream as Beck sits in his chair, really silent, and Tori tries to stop me, tears sliding down her own face. Robbie stands frozen in the corner and Andre is walking out to get some help. But why? Is it for me? A lot of people say I need help… I shake my head. No. Jade always beat them up or would glare at them or _something. _But… Jade isn't here. I shake her harder and look up at confused and worried faces. My own crumbles and I fall onto Jade. No one gets it! I want my best friend back! I want Jade, not this stupid sleeping person in a coma!

"Cat…"

I flinch as Tori lays her hand on my elbow and I tighten my grip on Jade. Tori does the same to my arm and she pulls me up and off roughly. I sniff loudly and hiccup. Tori gives me a small smile and pulls me out of the room. I cross my arms and lean against the stupid white wall, looking down at my shoes. They don't seem as sparkly anymore.

"Listen, Cat—what… what happened that ni—"

"Nothing."

My voice is cold and hard and sharp. I clear my throat and lift my head, looking straight into Tori's eyes. No one will find out what happened—and I'm actress. So I'll act.

"Nothing happened. He was just a little rough and forced me to drink. That's it."

Tori frowns and opens her mouth. Something jumps in my stomach. I turn and run away before she can say anything else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jade's POV_

"CAT!"

My eyes fly open.

My back is drenched with sweat as I pant, bending over a little. I look through the corner of my eye at the clock—five thirty. I shrug and swing my legs over the side of my bed, and trying to not think about my dream, I stand up. I stumble, nearly falling, and hold onto my alarm clock which falls, so I stumble again. This time I grip onto my bed post, leaning my head against the cool wood and count to ten, before walking again.

I take a quick shower and get dressed, letting my hair dry. It's still only six am, and I put on my makeup and put my still wet hair up in a ponytail, before having an hour to kill. I stand in the middle of my room for a few seconds, before groaning, remembering about the auditions. I sigh and plop down onto my computer chair, lifting the laptop open. I Google a few songs, and spend the next ten minutes looking up lyrics with no avail. I sigh, leaning back as the lyrics to _Up and Up_ by Relient K (_yes_ I like the band) mock me from the stupid screen.

I suddenly smirk, remembering a song I had heard on the radio, and quickly jot the title down, before typing it into the search engine and printing the lyrics.

Awesome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So have you figured out a song for glee yet?"

Tori asks, walking beside me. Her grip on my hand tightens and I roll my eyes, before nodding.

"Yeah."

She opens her mouth to ask what it is, probably, but I smile smugly and cut her off.

"No, I'm not telling you the song," I rip away from my girlfriend, wave triumphantly at her, and walk into Math class. I smile, spotting Adrina, and move towards her. She smiles as well, gesturing over, but freezes when I'm about a foot away. I hear a familiar scoff behind me and grind my teeth.

"Hey _Andre_—still cross-dressing, I see?"

I scowl and turn around, coming face to face with that blonde cheerleader from practice—Quinn?

"Shut the hell up."

I hear Andrina shift behind me, "Jade… Jade it's okay, this happens all the—"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Quinn takes another step forward and I growl, still hearing Adrina mutter behind me.

"Jade—Jade, _please_—"

"Take another step and you see."

"Oh wow. I'm _so _scared," Quinn rolls her eyes and smirks, a hand on her hip as she looks back at her cheerleader friends behind her, "What? Are you going to dress me up in black?"

Another step—

"Make me say sorry to _him, _that _freak_?"

And another—

"Kiss me? I'm not some dyke!"

By now Quinn's nose is touching mine. She blows a bubble of gum, the pink getting all over my face. I stare at her, and silently and quickly, knee her in the gut.

She stumbles back, holding her stomach and trying to recollect air. I grab onto her shoulders and knee her again, harder this time. Quinn falls to the ground this time, and glares at me from the floor. She pathetically swipes at my ankles, and I step on her hand. She screams, and Adrina grips onto my wrist, muttering in my ear, "Jade, that's _enough._"

The whole room is quiet. My breathing is ragged as I sweat, looking around the room at shocked and some even pleased faces. I smirk, noticing Quinn's "friends" are gone. I look down at said girl, not regretting a thing. She got what was coming to her, and if I get anything back then so be it.

"_What_ the hell is going on here?"

Too bad the teacher came.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She called me a dyke and was terrible to Adrina!"

I yell, standing up out of my seat and pushing it back. My mothers cringe beside me as the principal, Mr. Martin, scowls. He takes off his stupid glasses and rubs his temples.

"Miss. West, Quinn now has severe abdominal bruising and three of her fingers are broken. Your… _parents_ will have to pay the bills."

I bite my lip and side-glance at my parents, who stiffen at the news. Fuck.

"But… but Quinn was the one who'd started the—"

"Quinn is a proud cheerleader, two years in a row prom queen, class president, and reads to little children," I snort, thinking: _Then molests them_. "I see no good reason that she would say those things to you or Adrina, as she is the perfect model student."

I clench my fists, "Like hell!"

"Jade!"

I groan and turn to Mama, her brown hair braided. She says, "Don't talk like that!" although seems angry, and maybe even a little smug. I smirk, but look at the principal with mock respect.

"Dear Mr. Stupid-Inconsiderate-Failure-Of-A-Man. Quinn is a bitch. I was just defending myself and my friend."

I hear my moms sigh and Martin looks as if he's about to explode. His face is all red, and it as if steam is coming out of his ears.

"Jade. West. _You are suspended from school for one week._"

"What? That's _insane_—"

"Jadelyn."

I stop yelling and look down at my mom. Her blonde hair seems lifeless, and she looks every second of her forty-two years. I slowly pry my fingers off my palm and sit down, my lips pursed. Mom rubs her forehead and sighs, looking back up at Mr. Martin.

"That will be fine."

I gulp, and look down at my boots. How the hell could I screw this up? I've made their lives terr—

Glee club.

The audition.

The song.

My eyes widen and I lick my lips, trying to look for a clock inconspicuously. I smirk despite myself, spotting one above Martin's desk. Two-forty-five. I've got fifteen minutes to get out of here and make it to the glee room, which is about fifteen minutes from here (seriously, this school is huge as _hell_). I bite my lip and try to find something to distract the adults. Books... window… more books… obnoxious statue—the window!

I whip my head to the window as my parents and the principal talk, deciding to improvise—I didn't go to HA for nothing. I falter for a second, my heart panging as I think of my old school. I shake my head and shoot up from the chair, pointing at the window. Everyone looks in that direction, I shout:

"Oh my god! He's bleeding!"

And run out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I bolt down the stairs, panting. I gasp and miss one, losing my balance, and tumble down the stairs.

"Jade!"

I look up, finding Victoria over me.

"Jade! Are you okay? What the hell—"

I push her hands away and stand up, wobbling a litte, Victoria holds my arm. I gasp.

"N—No time for that… Glee…club."

Victoria looks at me suspiciously, "It's three-fifteen… Lawson told me to find you, dude are you _sure _you're okay?"

I push my girlfriend away and begin walking down the hallway. Victoria follows me from behind. I enter the room, smiling awkwardly and wave at the weird looks. Miss. Lawson seems to ignore them, smiling brightly as I hear Victoria shut the door.

"Jade! What held you up?"

I sneer at Faith who rolls her eyes in the front row of the chairs, then looks smug, and examines her nails.

"By the looks of it she was making out with Vic in a closet…"

I furrow my brow, catching the nickname, but fight off the suspicion and turn to my teacher, "I was held up by… a teacher."

"That's fine. Anyways, guys—the auditorium is booked by the jazz band, so Jade'll have to sing in here."

I bite my lip and nod as Lawson gestures to the middle of the room. I sigh and make my way to the middle of the room, staring at Faith.

"The song I'm going to sing is one of my favorites."

Faith rolls her eyes again, muttering something that sounds a lot like "Screamo, I bet…" I smirk, and open my mouth to sing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Soo… it's, ah, been a month. I hope people are still reading this.

I got really busy n' such, so yeah. I tried to make this better and longer. I'd really like to thank all of the AMAZING reviews on the last chapter, and I hope you guys are still reading this and will review this one as well. :C

**HEY READ THIS **

**I don't really have Jade's song picked out… I couldn't find a good one that represented everything, any suggestions? Please? **

**I LOVE YOU HOPE YOU STAYED. **

**UP NEXT: **

Beck and Adrina drama/angst/OMG BONDING

There might be some filler chapters, but trust me—it'll lead up to such a drama-packed chapter you will FLIP. OUT.


	9. Dwindling Sanity

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice—dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright; Welcome to my silly life…_"

I smile softly at the guitar notes, taking a quick glance at Victoria, who smirks and winks at me. I wink back.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, and misunderstood, Miss: 'No way it's all good'—it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing; underestimated, look, I'm still around..._"

I look at Faith, who purses her lips and raises her head, smoothing out her skirt. I sigh in my head as I sing the lyrics, and then her mouth falls open. She lips twitch and I falter, before the cheerleader falls back into her cool demeanor. Victoria, a few rows down, looks at me confusedly. I shake my head, throwing myself back into the song.

"_It's enough! I've done all I can think of, chased down all my demons, I see you do the same…_"

Miss Lawson smiles brightly, as does the rest of the club. I smile, before wondering where David-or-whoever is. I bury the thought, shrug, and hold out the note perfectly. Faith scratches the back of her neck, looking worried, and rolls her lips in a line. She sits on her hands, showing an effort of looking away. I smirk, before closing my eyes and putting _everything _into the song. It's terribly cliché, I know, but whenever I sing I feel like I'm a part of something, that I was born for this; that I belong. And I'm glad about that.

Whenever I write my own songs I feel even better. I feel like I've created something, that I've made something beautiful and different and nothing that anyone else has seen, that I'm an individual—that I'm Jade West. Even if I go to this damn school, even if the roles are switched, even if my room is pink and my hair is blonde. Because deep down I'll always be the girl with piercings, streaks, and a falsk in her boot. I'll still be the rebel, the daredevil; the girl that won't let anything—even this maybe-made up world—get in my way.

I open my eyes again, the music fading away, still empowered. The smirk falls naturally on my face, and I'm proud. To be me.

My head still bleary with all of my thoughts, I see Lawson standing up. She claps my shoulder, "That was awesome, Jade. Welcome to the club."

Through Victoria's and the club's cheers, Faith's upset stammer, and my own heart racing—I smile.

**x-x-x**

Mr. Micheals sniffs, looking bored, and continues on with his stupid speech. I groan internally, moving my head so it rests on my other hand, and begin to count all of the yellow things in the room. 1… 2… 3… 4—

"—Oh, hello Mr. Canon, good to see you."

I frown, looking up, and nearly gag. David is standing in the doorway, hair spiked up and sunglasses on, he smiles obnoxiously. He chews gum loudly, and I scrunch my nose at his cologne.

"Hey, Jadel—"

"Jade."

He pauses for a second, sliding into the seat beside me. I roll my eyes.

"Okay then. Hey, Jade. Heard you joined Glee."

"Yeah, well—"

He cuts me off, and I groan out loud, this time.

"So I just came back from Hawaii. Didn't tell my parents. Impressed?"

I begin to quickly jot down "random" words—_Fuck you, asshole_—so I seem busy. I mutter.

"So you ran away to Hawaii to avoid me, twisting it around to make me impressed? Yeah well it didn't work, you _rebel_."

David stops smiling, freezing in mid gum-chew or whatever. He snatches my arm, and I smirk, ripping it back. He grasps it again, and I gasp, feeling his fingernails dig through my sweater and into my skin. David whispers in my ear, "Listen, _Jadelyn._ I have no idea what the hell your problem is, but you have to go back to being that dumbass blonde," he smirks—"Do you know how much _power_ I have here? I could socially kill you and your little girlfriend—" I growl, and my lovely boyfriend ignores me, "—in seconds. I could even bribe the hockey team or cheerleaders to tack on some physical harm," He smiles ruefully, pulling me closer fiercely. I glare, "—if I really wanted to."

I frown as I hear the teacher pipe up indifferently.

"Is there a problem, you two?"

"Nope!"

David gives a fake smile, and I rub my arm as he pushes me back into my chair. He looks to the teacher, adjusting his sunglasses to they come done a little. He gives me a look I can't figure out and moves them back up with his finger. There's way more to him than I thought.

"Not a problem, sir."

He grips my knee under the desks, "Not a problem at all."

**x-x-x**

"Hey."

I blink, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand, and find Catarina staring at me fixedly. She purses her lips, shifting her shoulder which her bag is on, and sighs.

"What the hell did you do to Adrina?"

I frown, thinking that Catarina, Adrina's best friend, would be completely for me… standing up for her.

"What do you mean? I stood up for—"

Catarina raises a hand, cutting me off, and sighs again, plopping down next to me. She leans against the side of the wall, near the north side of the school.

"You think you did. But Adrina is _really _insecure for obvious reasons. Listen, Jade… Adrina has her own problems, same as you, same as me. She feels worse now that you stood up for her," Catarina shrugs, "it's a pride thing."

She stands up, dusting off her jeans, and turns to me. I frown.

"So what do you expect me to do? Just stand by?"

Catarina sighs and begins walking. Over her shoulder, she calls—"That's what she wants."

**x-x-x**

I roll my eyes as Mom frantically questions the doctor—asking if I have cancer or will stay like this forever (I try not to let disappointment seep through) or if I'll never remember anything ever again. I purse my lips as the doc rubs his nose, sighs, and looks over the papers from various tests again.

"Miss West, for the _last time_—I can't find anything wrong with your daughter."

Mom groans, turning to Mama, who looks pale herself, "Grace, there aren't any signs of head trauma or blood clots or anything that might give Jadelyn the tiniest possibility of memory loss, I've looked over the tests as well, thousands of times."

Mom opens her mouth, as if to argue, but purses her lips and turns to me. I gulp.

"Mom…?" My voice cracks.

"Who are you?"

I gasp, my eyes widening, and take a step back, holding up my hands—"_What?_"

"Where's Jadelyn?"

"Grace!"

Mama grabs hold of her hand as the doctor tries to talk over her screams. She pulls out of her wife's grasp, and stalks closer toward me.

"What have you done to her? Where's my daughter?"

"Mom, _please_—"

"You've kidnapped her!"

She claws at my face, and Mama takes hold of her waist, yelling at me.

"Jade—run!"

I run out of the room, trying to erase my mother's/last chance of the tiniest bit of normality sobs from my head.

**x-x-x**

Victoria frowns, and reaches over at her side, pulling out another can of beer from the box. She'd taken me to this secluded park near the hospital after I called her. I take it whole-heartedly, drowning the alcohol down in one go. I throw the can on the ground, my chest heaving.

"Jade—"

"_More._"

I lick my lips, looking at the cigarette in Victoria's hand with desperation. She sighs, and pulls out one from the box laying near the booze, and lights it for me before I hurriedly snatch it out of her hand. I inhale, closing my eyes, before blowing out my nose. I frown at Victoria's pointed look, and roll my eyes, half-drunk; or maybe whole-drunk, since that didn't make any sense.

"What?"

Victoria sighs, pushing the box of beer behind her back, "Listen, I'm all for a little fun, but that's your fifth cigarette and seventh beer—I think your drunk now."

"Y—you don't get it," I growl—"You don't get it. Y—you… My parents hate me. They don't want me, they want _Jadelyn_, not Jade. Everyone does," I glare at my so-called girlfriend, "Even you."

Victoria glares, flicking her cig with her thumb, and watches the ashes fall before saying:

"Yeah, maybe I do. It'd be a hell of a lot easier that way."

"What, you being a total loser and having a fucking bitch as a girlfriend that's ashamed of you? That's completely logically."

Victoria glares again, before scoffing and looking away, "Maybe. But it's better than this, than pretending I like you. You, know I was _nice _earlier, I helped you, even kissed you a few times without asking for sex after. I was generous, but now—if you say one more thing about Jadelyn—who you _aren't, _I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

I smirk, knowing it was true, but feeling reckless anyways—"Jadelyn was a self-centered, diva-licous, ungrateful bitch who thought she could have every little thing—"

I smirk when Victoria punches my jaw, knees me in the stomach, and pins me against the tree I was leaning on.

"I hate you—"

Another punch—

"You need to get out of everyone's lives,"

That'll cause some serious bruising—

"No one likes you, Jade."

Blood spurts out of my nose as a fist connects with my ear, and then the other, and then my stomach again. Minutes later Victoria walks away, leaving the beer and cigarettes, saying that she'll just leave it here for the cops to find, and I curl up in a ball.

I don't cry or scream or sob.

I laugh.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **I know I'm a day late but my friend spent the night and erm yeah.

So David's back, some of you have been asking about that, as well as the homosexuality in this fic. I won't say names of anything, but some have been complaining about the _numbers of gay people. _Ok, first of all—I'm gay myself. If you've got a problem with that, please kindly leave. Second of all, this is my fic and I'm allowed to write what I want. If you don't like it no one is forcing you to read, so you don't have to.

Moving on, I actually hate this chapter. I feel really bad, especially since _m u l t i s e d d i e_, one of my close online-friends or whatever, has just started reading this. Sorry if I let you down! :CC

Anyways… I was going to say something, but—

OH YEAH.

39908208428423084 bajillion points to whoever knows the song. It was requested a lot, so yeah.

New chapter Friday. :D I'll be sure of it.


	10. Dear God, Sun, And Everything In Between

I huff again, unable to go to sleep, again. I don't how long it's been since Victoria left, but probably a few hours at the least since the sun finally went down. Whatever.

Nobody's really saw me yet, and I'm beginning to think that she took me this far back for a reason all along. But again, whatever, it's not like I care. There's no Beck to annoy or Tori to make fun of, and no Cat to hang out with, no Andre to listen to, and no Robbie and/or Rex to insult. I curl up tighter into my little ball, and begin to shake. It's just me. …Just me. Alone. For Lord knows how long, maybe forever. Maybe all of my friends (yes, I consider them friends—I'd even admit it to the whole world if I could go back,) aren't real. Maybe this is real, maybe everything before this _was _a dream. Maybe. Sort of.

Whatever.

I feel a pang in my head and grumble, my headache now growing worse with all of this over-analyzing. This is so freaking stupid; all of this, this world, these people, this place. Maybe I could run away—it's not like I have anything here anymore, and not that there ever was. I peel my eyes open, but then hurriedly close them, as if the black sky and dark tree burned my eyes. The start to water as I blink them open, but I can manage. My eyes flutter a few times and I cringe, rubbing my arms as if to assure myself that I'm actually _here. _I frown, and look up at the sky.

The stars are blinding. They're beautiful, and if I squint I can see Beck, and then Cat and Tori and everyone else. The constellation shifts to all of us at lunch, but I take a closer look at the table, realizing that it's missing me. I bite my lip, but continue looking. Beck looks around, calmly, but then starts to panic. Cat jumps up and run towards the stairs, looking behind them as if she's playing Hide-and-Seek. Tori then begins shaking, and hurriedly stands up. Andre and Robbie do as well, and Tori points to the table. Beck and Cat come over, and the three boys move the table aside. No one notices Tori's scream or Cat's cries. No one notices Robbie faint, or Beck fall to his knees and Andre freeze.

No one notices my dead body coiled on the ground, holding a black box shaped like a heart, my eyes wide and open, staring up at the un-wavering sky.

**x-x-x**

_(Andre's POV)_

I'm supposed to be the good guy for a crisis. When my parents died in a car accident and I had to move in with my grandparents, I stayed strong. When Gramps died and Grandma eventually went crazy, I stood up and took care of her. When Beck came up to me and cried because of his Mom's death, I comforted him. I'm the good guy, the great guy, the one that always has a plan and knows what to say and when to say it.

I used to be a good guy for a crisis, but now—I'm not so sure.

Like, with Jade's coma, everything's falling apart. All of our grade's are slipping, Cat constantly cries, Robbie's turned into some fucking douche who only cares about sex with Trina, Beck's like a fucking hermit or something; only talking when spoken to and barely says anything then. The only slightly-normal one is Tori, who had just, I dunno—came out. She likes Jade. As in _likes-likes. _And that's cool, you know? I respect that. But the girl she likes (or loves, I don't even know) is kind of in a coma, which has left Tori extremely reckless. She nor Cat still won't tell me what happened that one night they went out, but I might've sort've eavesdropped on them earlier. From what I've gathered, Cat's hiding something dangerous from Tori. And that hurts—because me and Lil' Red have always been close, you know?—like, super-tight. Earlier, when I asked her about it, she looked down at the floor, all creepy-silent.

She murmured, "It's nothing, Andre."

"Cat, c'mon—you can tell—"

She started crying, and ran a hand through her hair—repeating 'Sorry' over and over again. Finally, she said, "No, Andre. I can't—you have _no idea._"

And she left, just ran out of the door.

And yeah; that's pretty much that. Today's Monday, and Beck didn't go to school. I told him he should, but he just kept on whispering, 'Wake up' to Jade. It was creepy, man, like he was possessed. Anyways, Tori didn't say much at school, and neither did Cat. Robbie and the three of us avoided each other, making sure to keep distance in the hallways and at class. He was Rex-less, Trina-less as well. I smirked—she doesn't care for him, and I have the feeling Rob's in denial, but once he comes to terms he still won't be off the hook even then. Anyways, Lance called me in to his office earlier, and I saw Tori and Cat there as well. I sat down in the middle of them, mother hen I am. No one talks. I can hear the clock tik-tok near one of Lance's many tie-dye murals (what's up with those?). The sound reverberates of the walls, and I feel like I have to scream to let my voice be heard.

But that's all in my head. So, I talk at a normal level.

"So?"

Because I'm a good guy for a crisis—a great guy actually.

Lance begins talking about Jade. Cat starts crying (_again_) and Tori freezes.

And I feel my skin crack; the system's about to break. In my head, I start counting down: Five, four, three, two—

One.

**x-x-x**

_(Jade's POV)_

I freeze, still staring at the sky. I'm… I… What? I gulp; my throat dry and scratchy. I finally realize how incredibly thirsty I am, and I close my eyes, the sight of my mangled body imprinted inside of my eyelids. I start breathing heavily, my chest heaving as I fight the image out of my mind. _Get out—go away! _A scream claws up my throat but I swallow it down. It's stubborn, climbs back up, and escapes, banging against my teeth.

And I scream.

Loudly, for a long time. I stop, finally, my eyes wild and my heart and head pounding—I quickly sit up, and nausea hits me like a brick. I throw up at the tree trunk, and cringe, before standing up, wobbling, and take a tentative step forward. Okay. I begin walking, growing steadier with every step, and eventually break into a sprint. My throat feels like sandpaper by now, but that's okay. I just run some more, and try to run away from it all. Maybe if I run far enough I'll run into Cat or Tori or Beck along the way. I smirk. Maybe I'll run so far and so fast that I'll run straight into the doors of Hollywood Arts. Maybe.

So I run. I run even when my throat's on fire and my legs turn into jell-o. Even when the sun peeks at me from behind the horizon, even when I end up on the highway, cars honking and zooming past. So I run, and God damn it, I'm not quitting until I get back home. Even if I might have to swim through the ocean, or nearly die of dehydration. Because maybe when I die I'll go back. And hey, that's okay with me.

**x-x-x**

I've only got two dollars and thirty-three cents. It was for lunch, but instead, in some small town, I stop at a gas station. I buy a two-liter of water, and a cheap pack of raisins. I hand the cashier the money, and take my things. I walk outside, and hearing the bell chime, turn and walk out back as well, towards the thick forest nestled behind the building. I walk in, deep, too. I sit on a rock near some stupid creek, and chug down one-third of the water, saving the rest for later. I swallow down the dried grapes, and then check at my black, slim, hiking shoes, thanking myself that I like my feet to wear something a bit durable.

I look up at the tree-tops, the sun filtering through the leaves, and I can make out small clouds behind them. I look back down, shuffling my shoes, and lean forward. And I do something I haven't done in a long time. I bow my head and clasp my hands together, entangling my fingers, and leaning them against my forehead, I pray to the leaves and the creek and sun and the clouds.

"Dear God…"

My voice cracks, and I can't help but smirk.

"Okay, so I know I'm not the greatest, but I've never really asked for much. And that means a lot coming from me, what, with my dad and my mom and everything—anyways, um—damn." How the hell are you supposed to pray? Do you just ask for stuff? I lay my hands flat against each other, pushing rough skin on rough skin and look up at the sky—again. And I try, one more time, for good luck.

"Dear God, please, _please _take me home."

And for the first time since I got here, I look down at my shoes, and break down and cry. In front of the leaves and creek and bark and sky. And in front of God. Maybe, I think, if I show Him some vulnerability, He'll look down and say, 'Oh? What's wrong with this poor, fucked-up, girl?'

Maybe, Jade. I can't believe I'm talking to myself, but I play along anyways.

Maybe.

I sigh and stumble up, grasping the water bottle and wishing I had a backpack or something, before stretching out. I look around and wave softly, bidding the creek and sky and leaves and bark and the sun and the clouds goodbye. I turn on my heel and walk away, knowing I'll never be back again. I blink, the sun hot against my skin, and I feel refilled, rejuvenated. Maybe God did help me out a bit. Or maybe this whole thing is a lesson from Him, a lesson for me to learn about… something. I smile and toothy grin to no one (maybe to Him,) and whisper a crooked:

"Thanks."

Thanks a lot.

For nothing, for something. Maybe for everything.

I smile, yet again, and break into a jog.

**x-x-x**

I've always been self-made. I've stolen a few things a little, and might've ran away for a few times—so I know what I'm doing when I bring a backpack into the dressing rooms of Target under some ugly clothes. I change a few times, for good measure, and then slip the bag up my shirt, wishing I had a skirt so I could stuff it up my legs. I've checked the bag thousands of times, and have found no security tags or anything. And I've known all there is, for obvious reasons. I mumble to myself as I look at my midriff, making sure everything looks natural while pretending to complain about fake too-tight pants. I swallow, and walk out of the doors. I set the clothes on the return rack and slowly but not suspiciously put my hands in my pockets. I know this is kind of a big risk, but whatever. I think back to the water bottle a mile away, perched against a lone rock on the side of the road, and the pack of cigs from Victoria I stuffed down my boot. I'll walk for a while more, maybe three towns over, before finding another little gas station and steal a lighter.

I calm myself as butterflies erupt in my stomach. I look at some magazines, not caring what they say, and then some candy. Finally, after about ten long minutes, I walk out the door. My face is as straight and indifferent as it was before, and I focus my mind on pointless things—that cloud out of the glass door looks like a turkey—and walk past the sensors. I try not to let gallons of the relief show when nothing happens, and as the great fresh air hits my face, I smile to a baby.

She giggles.

And I laugh with her, getting odd looks from her parents. I close my mouth, and press my hands tighter against my stomach. The pack tickles my skin, and I laugh again, up at the fluffy white turkey.

Everything is good.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: **

**EARLY UPDATE GO. **

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. Lol. I'm flipping out over it too. I tried to make this chapter really good, which I'm hoping I accomplished. Anyways, in all honesty—I never thought this fic would turn out like this. I thought it'd be an omg!friendshipdramacomfort fic, something of a Victorious-Glee. But no, it's now this, and I think I like this a lot better—I hope you guys do as well. Anyways, thanks for so many reviews! You guys are amazing!

Chapter dedicated to: _m u l t i s e d d i e, we are the kids, and vicious boar. _

Song on repeat: _Bird of the Summer by A Fine Frenzy. _


	11. Surprise, Surprise

I run for another few days, I don't know how long (time is kind of a blur) but I figure I really need to shower.

That's when I hit San Francisco. From behind the thin layer of trees, I see the traffic gradually get thicker and then bam—I'm in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. I blink, and then wonder if I should just turn around and find a smaller suburb. But something tells me I _shouldn't go_—and I don't; because hey, if I'm in this weird world at least I might have some fun, right? Right.

But seriously, I need a shower.

**;;**

I've got this huge dilemma. Yeah, you can't just walk across the bridge. That's illegal? Probably. And I don't really feel like getting arrested. Maybe if—

"Hey!"

I look away from the bridge and to the side, where the voice came from. A man pulls over in a cab.

"Need a ride?"

I glare at him. He _seems _nice enough, what, with his dentures and suspenders, but you never know. I really wish I would've stolen something useful like a pocketknife earlier. With that I could've survived in the wild, get my own TV show. I roll my eyes at myself, this walking is getting to me, and I focus back on the dude.

"I don't have any money…"

The driver leans over and pops open the passenger door. I look at him suspiciously.

"Free of charge."

I gulp, quickly thinking. What if this guy is really a pervert? What then? …But then again, what do I have to lose? My virginity? Uh, hell no. Pride? Dignity?

I hop into the car.

Whatever.

**;;**

I internally groan again as the man tries to start a conversation. I immediately tell him to stop near a random shop, and he does so. I get out, nod, and give a quick: "Thanks," before walking hurriedly off. With my bag still securely on my shoulders, I sigh and stand still as the taxi pulls around the corner. What now? Well I need a place to stay, but that costs money. So I need to get a job, but where? I frown, and stand there in the middle of the sidewalk. What now?

What now?

What now?

The phrase repeats itself in my head. It's annoying. And it's stupid. It's stupid and annoying. So I begin walking again, because that seems to be the only thing I've been doing lately. I stay to the side, away from everyone, and my mind begins to drift off. Why was I dead, earlier? I gulp, and look at the ground. _Don't think about it, don't—_I do. Soon enough, that's _all_ I can think about. Why was I dead? Why was I dead? A new sentence has moved in, and _oh my God, _my head is _killing _me.

I look up from the sidewalk, and then the ground beings to shake.

**;;**

_(Tori's POV)_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

I look up from my spot in the recliner; Andre, Cat, and Beck are gone. Beck had been convinced to finally eat something, and Andre and Cat took him out. They'll want to hurry, I look over at Jade's still form, so that means I've got about fifteen minutes. I blink, lick my lips, and my skin begins to sweat. I stand up anyways, and shakily walk towards her bed. I fall onto it when I get to her bedside, but quickly set my fists on it so I don't land on top of Jade. My lips part and I gulp again. A hand hovers over her jaw line, and then a lock of hair. A grip the dark brown strands with my fingers, softly. I lean forward, my lips brushing against Jade's nose. _Maybe_—

My lips crash into hers. They're cold, so, so cold—but warm at the same time. It's hard to explain. I clench my eyes closed, screaming in my head for Jade to wake up.

_Wake up, dammit! _

_Wake up!_

Jade's arm jerks.

**;;**

_(Jade's POV) _

I scream, clenching my head—_make it stop! Make it stop!_

People look at me strangely, calmly. How can they when the whole world is moving? I close my eyes, and then blindly, I begin to run. Again. I want to run the hell away. No, I want to go back. I want to go back, dammit! Do you hear me God? _Well? Do you?_

The ground shakes as I fall on it, my hands and knees scraping onto the cement. I choked sob comes out of my mouth. People crowd around me now—_leave me alone_—and whisper. I freeze, my eyes wide open. The ground isn't shaking. Oh my God. I'm crazy…

I hurriedly stand, tripping up, and then sprint off. Cars honk as I ran into the street, people yell as I push them away. _I have to leave, I have to leave. _

"Hey!"

I gasp, my eyes begin to water (it's the _wind)_ I a run faster.

"Hey!"

I gasp, but don't look around. _Is that_…

She grasps the back of my hoodie, and my feet slow to a stop. She pants behind me, her breath cooling my neck. My throat turns dry as my eyes dart around. We've stopped in front of a park.

Why is _she _here? 

**;;**

_(Tori's POV) _

I gasp, and quickly pull back. A cry climbs up my throat, and tears form in my eyes. Oh my God. She moved. She moved. Her arm stills, and a sweep some hair behind her ear. I shakily whisper.

"Jade…?"

I gulp, my mouth going dry, "Jade…?"

She doesn't respond.

**;;**

_(Jade's POV) _

I freeze. "I thought you hated me."

The girl shrugs, and surprisingly, I hear her turn on a lighter. I smell cigarette smoke. I whip around.

"_What are you doing here, Faith?_"

She exhales, and smoke blows into my face softly. I cough, and she smirks, before shrugging. "I came to find you."

"Why?"

She pauses, and drops the cigarette, stomping it with her foot. She opens her mouth and doesn't answer my question.

"I loved Victoria."

Her eyes flicker up to mine, "But I heard what she did to you. I was mad. I was furious. How could she do that to you? So I stopped."

I frown, "How can you just stop loving someone?"

Faith shrugs, "It's simple, Jade. You just stop. You get rid of anything that reminds you of that person. You throw it away, and then you throw yourself into something so hard that you force yourself to never stop working for it."

"And that thing was finding me?"

"Yeah."

"But…" I frown again, "Do your parents know?"

She shrugs, "They're both on a business trip. It's not like they care."

I bite my lip. Why is Faith like this? …All laidback and uncaring? Where's that crazy determination?

"I still have it, thank you very much! I was just feeling rebellious, so you can quit asking yourself!"

With shocking realization, I realize I said my question out loud. Oh my God. I'm crazy.

Whatever.

"Well then… What about school?"

"I've actually gotten all the credit I need for a college application, as I entered high school a year early and work very hard, which proves that—"

I hold up a hand, "Hold it, Speed Racer. I get it." I drop my hand, and shift the book bag, "So you kind of dropped out of school? For me?"

Faith's small smile drops from her lips. She blinks, "I… uh… Y—yes."

"But why? We're not even friends. You gave up Glee club and cheerleading and high school for a fucked up person." I walk towards her, and push her forwards, back towards the sidewalk. "Go back, Faith."

"No." She turns around, "No. No, I am not leaving here without you, and slash or your friendship." She sticks out a hand, "We're becoming friends, Jade, whether you want to or not."

I raise my hand up, awkwardly shaking her's. Maybe, I think, I do want to be your friend, Faith. Maybe.

She then turns, her ponytail swishing, "Now all we need is a place to stay. And you need a shower."

I roll my eyes. As if I didn't know that.

**;;**

**A/N: **Oh HEELLO glorious comrades! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I'm not really a big fan of this chapter, but whatever. The ground shaking and stuff was Jade's inside reaction to Tori's kiss, which was outside. And I bet you thought Faith was Victoria, right? Well you were wrong!

Anyways, a lot of people want Sinjin, so he'll be coming shortly. Maybe. (Just kidding, he's on his way.)

_Deticated to: vicious boar, CheatingAtMonkeyBall. _

**I LOVE EVERYONE! **


	12. Dreams

"What the _hell_, Faith?"

Faith looks up from the huge wad of bills in her hand, and signals for the clerk to wait for a minute. She sighs, and looks at me.

"Yes Jade?"

"Where the hell did you get _ten thousand dollars!_"

She rolls her eyes as if extremely bored, and I frown. "Well?"

"It's from… my savings."

"For what, college?"

"Yes, _actually_."

She turns back to the guy at the counter, who says: "Monthly rent is five grand," he waves is hand at a pile of papers, a pen laying next to them, with disinterest, "Just fill out the paperwork. Or something."

Faith smiles, nods, and grabs the pen and paper, before taking the card from the man and bidding him a goodbye. She sits down on a lumpy-ish couch and I sit in the lumpy-ish armchair, waiting.

The apartment building is shabby, to say the least. Teal vintage wallpaper peels off of the walls, revealing mold underneath. The wooden (vintage, too—big surprise) table is severely chipped and scratched, legs wobbly. I cheap unlit candle is in the middle, and I move my eyes towards the other couch and chair. All of them are greasy and uncomfortable, with a wine-colored cover. A lamp is next to me, tall, without a light bulb. I frown, and look towards the spiral staircase, wondering who else lives here. …Maybe I should get a gun—

"Done!"

I look up to Faith, who, smiling happily, hands the landlord the papers, exchanging them for a set of keys. In a monotone, he sighs. "Third floor, 5B."

Faith waves, saying "Thanks," and pulls me up. She drags me up the stairs and down the narrow hallway, wallpaper same as downstairs. The wooden floor is covered by a long and dusty rug, and Faith finally stops at the last door on the left. I roll my eyes at the gold letters, the five is by itself, next to it a light spot shaped like a "B". Faith pulls out the keys, and unlocks the door.

The both of us take a tentative step in, and I try to ignore how Faith is killing my hand. We stand on the other side of the doorway, and Faith groans as I pry off her fingers.

"This place is _revolting_!"

She starts running around as I nonchalantly pick some fuzz off of my shirt. She mutters to herself, looks at the white walls with faint brown stains and walks out of the hallway. I sigh, and follow her. Faith looks around at the living room, walls brown and couches old and nasty. She kicks at the broken TV and then moves towards the kitchen, which is right behind the couch. The stove looks ancient, and instead of a fridge there's a _fucking icebox. _I stop, and then freeze. Oh my God. …We're like going Amish.

I blink at Faith, who over-dramatically sighs and falls against me. I look down at her. "Uh…"

"This _sucks_! We're going to _di-ie!_"

I smirk and roll my eyes, "Whoa there, Drama Queen. Just calm down, okay?" Faith stands up and sniffs, nodding; I nod back, "Right. We just need to go and unpack."

Faith sighs and moves towards the living room. She picks up her suitcase, and freezes. I frown as she does, "What?"

Faith turns towards the wall. "Where's the bedroom?"

I scoff, "What do you mean?" I walk into the hallway, and look for a door, trying not to panic. "It's… It's, uh, right…"

"There isn't a bedroom. …Well have to sleep on the couch."

Faith heaves the mattress up, only to find that it wasn't a mattress. She groans, and falls onto it. "This place is not worth five-hundred dollars!"

"Look," I yawn, and suddenly find myself extremely tired, "it's freaking, what?" I look at my watch, "Ten. Let's just go to bed and figure shit out tomorrow."

And then I fall next to Faith on the lumpy, greasy, stinky couch. She sighs, and I sigh along with her. She snuggles in a bit closer to me, and I find it hard to care.

**;;**

"I don't see the point of this."

Faith blinks, her eyes hidden behind brown, Gucci, sunglasses. "What do you mean?"

I groan, and gesture to the "carnival"—"What do you _mean_, what do I _mean_? This is stupid!" Faith pulls me into a purple tent, "Like a fucking _psychic _is going to—"

"Hello, ladies."

The both of us freeze, and Faith pulls off her glasses, pulling them back like a headband. The tent seems way bigger on the inside, walls a red, dark cloth that has golden swirly designs. The floor of the same red is covered with rugs, and incense sticks burn all around the perimeter, making the tent stuffy and hard to breath. A black shelf full of creepy stuff that seems _really cool _is next to a simple, Victorian style, wooden table. An elderly woman sits behind it, a deck of cards at one side, crystal-fucking-ball in the middle, and an expensive looking ashtray to her right. The woman clears her throat, her voice soft, mysterious, and whispy.

"I knew you would come here…," she beckons for us to sit down, and Faith and I glance at each other, before sitting in the plush velvet chairs just as she is. I gulp.

"Erm, really?"

The woman nods, and smokes one of those long cigarette things like Cruela De Ville or whatever. She closes her eyes, and then opens them and nods.

"Yes, of course. I know all that once was, is, and will be…"

"Oh." Faith chirps, "Well then…," I look at her, and she looks uncomfortable. I frown, "Let's get this show on the road."

The woman chuckles, "So _bold_," and begins shuffling the large cards. The woman lays three of them out on the table, and a shiver is strangely sent down my spine. Her hand gestures to them as she looks up—"Pick one."

I flip the right one over and bite my lip. A yellow moon with a nose is looking down on two dog looking things, which are howling up at it. I look at Faith, who seems unsure, and then at the woman, who smiles.

"The Moon," she says. "I nice card for the unsure and misunderstood. Fertility of the imagination. You must follow your path in the darkness, relying on your inner light to guide you."

"What?"

"—You will face a tough challenge, alone, in the darkness; no sunlight shall help you, no landmarks shall show you where you are. You must rely on yourself, or suffer the consequences. Any doubt or any hesitation shall ruin your inner light forever," the old woman nods, "keep it well—choose another card."

I look at her weirdly, before sighing and shaking my head. I flip over the left card. A sun with a face looks up at me as I turn to the woman. She softly smiles.

"The Sun, rising up after the ordeal from the Moon; good things shall come for you, soon, my dear. Questions will be answered, soon—pick the last card."

I hesitantly do as she says, and a knight on a horse flips over. He's carrying a black flag, and the old woman shakes her head.

"Death."

I shift and gulp, and feel Faith twitch beside me. Slowly, I look up from my lap and to the woman through my lashes. She's fucking _smiling. _

"Change is near. Death is always misunderstood—evil they say, but it is actually a transformation," the old woman pats my arm, "What your cards have shown me is this: The Moon, in all its glory, will be giving you a hard fight; the Sun shall give you resolve, and lastly: Death, which, after everything, will give you a transformation beyond your wildest dreams. A transformation for the better."

I hurriedly stand up and pull move to pull out my wallet, only to find I don't have it. Faith opts to hand over the money instead and I frown, as the women refuses.

"It was _my_ pleasure, Jade."

I freeze, and scrutinize the strange woman, "How do you know my name…? I never said it. And who are you?"

"I have my ways, and my name is of no importance."

The woman smirks, snaps, and I gasp, before the world turns black.

**;;**

My eyes fly open and I struggle for air. Oh my _God_—it was a dream? I hurriedly sit up, and ignore the swoop of my stomach, before stumbling into the kitchen. I grab a kind-of-clean glass and fill it with somewhat-clean water. I drown down the drink, my throat getting less dry. I wipe the back of my mouth, my chest heaving. I lean against the counter and close my eyes.

What the _fuck _is going on?

The light flickers on, and I blink, before seeing Faith standing in the doorway, looking confused. I set the cup in the sink.

"Jade?" I suddenly hate my name and my knuckles turn white against the granite, "You okay?"

I shove past Faith and look at the clock—twelve thirty—and fall back onto the couch face first.

"Yeah," my reply is muffled by the cushion, and exhaustion sweeps over me, "M'fine…"

**;;**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I was busy, and instead of just making it all terrible I decided to just not update and work with the current chapters. I did a _lot _of research for this chapter… Anyways, someone will be making their appearance soon, someone will be coming back, and someone will come in.

Hope you liked the chapter! Review?


	13. Dizzy

_(Jade's POV)_

Over a bowl of ramen earlier, Faith and I both decided we needed jobs. I still don't think that's a valid reason for _why _I'm standing in a huge-ass mansion, but I'll catch you up.

Okay, so, like, Faith applied for all these lame jobs like cashier, right? _Well, I _ventured out some more, and looked through the newspaper for stunt-double and organ donor and hang gliding instructor. I ended up being an organ donor, but then was turned into a blood donor (apparently I'm AB positive), and I met fucking _Sinjin. _Turns out his name… here or whatever is actually Nijnis, which is Sinjin backwards. So while I was being stabbed with needles Mr. Popularity was as well and paparazzi _were all over him! _They kept on gushing about how such a "kind soul" he is. I think it's all insane, but whatever. So I'm freaking out, and Sinjin's all: "Oh _hello_. You seem familiar…," which made me freak out even more, because the one person that remembers me is fucking _Sinjin? _Seriously. But again, whatever—I'll take what I can get. So after that I might've pushed him into a closet and demanded what he knew about me and this world and how the hell I got here.

He thought I was crazy, and said I only looked familiar, and _slightly _at best. So then he said for me to come to his house, and, well, here I am.

Sinjin (Nijnis is just weird), in his sleek suit and square glasses, opens the door to a room. The floors are marble, windows without screens, curtains slightly blowing with the breeze; the walls are a light tan, and brown couch is in the middle of the room, identical armchairs on both sides and a widescreen TV atop a stand opposite. Sinjin walks across the floor, his shoes clicking, and plops down on the couch. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, and shift my feet.

"Jade," he pats the cushion next to him, "Sit?"

I frown. He seems so… _normal, _and move over, cautiously sitting down. I play with a bracelet, and Sinjin leans back, smirking. I roll my eyes. Weirdo…

"So," he starts, "What brings you here?"

I laugh, "What _brings _me here? Pft, how the hell should I know?"

He frowns, and then quickly changes the subject. But before he can talk, a balding man in a suit comes in with a silver platter and Sinjin's face lights up.

"Ah, Johnson, my good man," Johnson I guess walks over, and hands us wine glasses. I scowl, and look down at the fizzy liquid, before Johnson leaves as quickly as he came. Weird.

"So," Sinjin sips his wine, and I turn away from the closed door to him. He seems even creepier than before, what, with his politeness and chic clothes and… awesome house. Not one to look like a pansy, I swig the wine too, golden, salty alcohol burning my throat. I turn my attention back to Sinjin.

"I hear you are in need of employment," I nod, "Well, from what I remember…"

My brow furrows… remember? What the hell? He knew me before? But… earlier, Sinjin said he only remembered barely—he didn't even know my name. I gulp, and my palms start to sweat. He said my name earlier, and I didn't tell him it. My head starts to pound, so I drink some more, but it only makes it worse. I blink rapidly, mind going fuzzy. My chest contracts, and soon it gets hard to breath. Sinjin smirks, and I try to muster up a glare.

"Feeling lightheaded, Jade?"

I frown, touching my forehead, "I…"

"Jade… Jade…"

Everything starts swimming and exhaustion hits me like a brick. I start falling asleep, but fight it. I've got to stay awake… but for what?

I cast a fleeting glance at Sinjin, who smiles evilly, and then slowly, the world fades away.

**;;**

My head hurts… am… am I in a bed? Wearily, I blink my eyes open, and find a white ceiling. I look around the room I'm in—yellow walls, balcony, open, screen-less windows… I turn my head to the right, and find an end table with an alarm clock, medicine, and a lamp. I rub my eyes, and catch a glimpse of a blue silk sleeve. Huh…comfy pajamas. I stretch, and pull the cover back. Where am I again? My head dizzies, and I put my hand to my forehead. Once it stops I walk out the door, my feet scuffing against the wood floor and then the hallways marble. I frown, and my ears perk.

"Yes, yes she's in bed…"

What the… I walk towards the left, following the noise.

"Of course I know this could—"

I furrow my brow, the floor cold as I move up marble steps and into another hallway. I walk a bit more, until I reach an oak doorway. Cautiously, I lean my ear against the wood, holding my breath.

A girl talks, "Yes. I've associated with her." There's a pause, "Yes… yes, she's here now. Asleep? Of course, we put the GHB in her drink…"

My head swims. What? GHB? Isn't that some type of date rape drug? My stomach lurches, did… did I…?

A boy talks next, and I hear a snippet of a name, "—ith, hand me the phone."

Ith? That… what…? There's a pause.

"Of course I—"A sigh, "Yes, Vi—what? No… no, not at—"He groans, and then there's _another_ pause. It's a boy's voice again, but a higher, stranger one.

"Listen, we can't keep her under wraps for much longer. I _know_—boss, I know we just—Ugh! _Listen: _She'll find out sooner or later! No! What? Of course I don't—Damn it!"

The girl chirps, "What?"

"He hung up!"

The other boy sighs, "Well what did you expect? Let's just… let's just keep this going, okay?"

"Right."

"I'm not stupid!"

I hear footsteps and gasp, quickly ripping away from the door. I charge down the steps, nearly falling, and run back into the hallway. Fuck! Which was my room? Ah… damn it! I dive for the closest one, and barge into what seems to be a study. Hurriedly, I crawl under the desk and bunch into the fetal position. Everything's silent, and I hear the clock tick before letting out a breath.

"Hey!"

My heart races.

"She's not in there!"

**;;**

**A/N: **What's this? Snippets of names? Sinjin's house? Jade getting knocked out? LET THE MOON BEGIN.

Yeppers, y'know The Moon from last chapter? Here it is, and filler chapters? In this story no more! My favorite chapter so far is this one, because it's all suspense like and mysterious. ;) Review?

Also: next chapter, real life or the AU?


	14. Locker Conversations

_(Tori's POV) _

They want me to clean out Jade's locker. She's been gone for fucking _three weeks _and they want me to clean out her locker. What, are they _certain _she's going to—

I stop myself from thinking that, because _that _won't happen—it can't happen, so it won't. Earlier, I was called to the principal's office, and he talked to me about Jade and how _she may not make it and that she's been gone for a while. _Douche. So then I was practically seething by that time, and the secretary handed me a big box. I stood there, though, glaring at the principal's office door, and I guess the secretary thought I'd just go along my merry way, because she talked to me as if I were some freaking baby—_It's time to leave now, honey_—I'm not _dumb_, I know when I'm required to walk out of a door.

So I did that, and then I went towards Jade's locker, and now Robbie is putting something in his. I scowl at him, and put in Jade's combination that the office gave me. None of us (us being me and Cat and Andre—Beck… well Beck doesn't count because Beck's being stupid and acting like a baby. Long story,) really want to talk to Robbie. He's been such a jerk lately, not caring about Jade at all. Sure, she isn't the nicest person in the world, but she _did _care for every one of her friends, it just took a while to notice. Or maybe I just spent too much time noticing things about her. Whatever.

Robbie looks at me weirdly while I pop the locker door open. The inside is pretty basic—three textbooks, a friendship bracelet from Cat (I may or may not be jealous), a now-moldy water bottle, pack of scissors (the kind you'd find with scrapbook kits that having different edges), and a pen. On the door is a picture of someone that looks like an older version of Jade, probably her mom, a picture of a pretty golden retriever, a fake rose that looks _really _real (if it were alive it'd be dead by now), and… and a picture of us at lunch.

It seems to be a candid, and judging by the fact she isn't there, Cat seems to be the one taking the picture. Robbie, back then his usual self, is sitting near Beck and seems to be vigorously explaining something—I think it was Pokemon White and Black, Beck has an arm around Jade's shoulder, who's on his right, and seems to be listening to Robbie just so the shorter boy's feelings won't get hurt. Andre and I were talking about different cereals (or bands, I don't know) and why certain ones her better, I think.

Jade's looking high uncomfortable in Beck's embrace, as if not into their relationship anymore, which I've never noticed. She seems to be frowning in thought, as if thinking about something highly important, whilst in the midst of pulling away from Beck; and that's all dandy, but she's looking straight at me. Am I the confusing thing? If so, what's so confusing about me? Or was it the conversation with Andre? But then again, I don't really think Lucky Charms beating Fruit Loops is really in Jade's top concerns. But then why… Ugh. Jade, why do you have to be so confusing?

"Hey."

I squeak and snap out of my reverie, ripping my eyes away from the picture, turning towards Robbie who just talked. I clear my throat, turn back to the locker, and start to painfully and slowly grasp things and put them in the box; finally, I side-glance at Robbie.

"Hey to you too."

He licks his lips, and I pause.

"Are… are you okay? Doing this?" Robbie gestures to Jade's locker, and I move from the unfinished inside to the door, slamming it shut and begin my attempt to tear off the various scissors.

I snap, "I'm _fine,_" and successfully get a green one off. The force makes me fall back though, and I land roughly on the hallway's tile. My head pounds, and the box skids across the floor. I keep my gaze at the ceiling while Robbie hurriedly kneels at my side.

"Tori! Are you okay?"

I blink, headache growing, and shrug.

"I'm fine."

"What do you _mean _you're—"

I turn my head, looking straight at Robbie, "Did you have sex with my sister?"

He pales dramatically, and scoots back, "I—I, um—"

"So you did?"

Robbie takes in a deep breath and nods. I turn back to the ceiling.

"Oh. That's cool."

Robbie comes back, but avoids my gaze and starts messing with loose strings on his sweater.

"No, it's not—I've," he gulps, "I've been such a jerk lately. Tori—I'm so sorry, I just don't know what to do and everything's getting all weird with Beck. I mean," he speeds up the twirling of strings, "Him and me were best friends, and I should be helping him but I'm _not _because I don't know _how _and—"

Now, curled up fully on my side, I smirk against the tile floor, laid-back. Have I changed a lot or is it just me?

"Robbie."

Slowly, he looks up.

"It's fine, alright? Beck's being a baby and selfish, his moping around has gone on long enough. Crying and crap won't help Jade, and neither will having sex with my sister."

Robbie breaths out the breath he had in, nodding vigorously.

"I—Okay."

**;;**

**A/N: **This chapter is insanely short and terrible for three reasons. One: I thought it would end nicely there, two: I didn't know what else I could've (or should've) added, and three: I still have insane writer's block. The next time we're in real-life, though, a little sum'in sum'in (how the hell are you supposed to spell that?) is going to happen with Beck and Cat. Sorry for the late update! Review? You won't though because this was so short and terrible.


	15. Hold Up

_(Tori's POV)_

"I called you a baby yesterday."

Beck, with his hair disheveled, flannel sleeves uneven, and dark circles under his eyes raises an eyebrow. But, hey—at least he's at school finally.

"Oh yeah?"

I nod, "Robbie's a witness. And…," I take in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. This is hard for you."

Beck shrugs, leaning against the main hallway's stair railing, running a hand through his hair, "It's not easy for you, either, but I was kind of being lazy."

I snort, "Kind of?"

"Whatever."

"Dude, Robbie had to freaking drag you out of… the hospital room and beat you up in the hallway."

Beck smiles, "He tried too, but it still helped."

"Operative word being still."

Beck smiles again, and I find myself grinning too. With Beck being happier, as well as Cat, and Jade showing more activity, things are starting to actually get better.

**;;**

_(Jade's POV)_

Things are absolutely _not _getting better.

After moving (running away, same thing) to San Francisco, things were supposed to be alright, but now I'm sitting under a desk Lord-knows-where in the fetal position, whilst people outside are running and yelling, looking for me—but why? And what was up with that weird conversation in that room, earlier? I shrug internally, too scared to actually, physically _move_, and the footsteps fade. I shoot out from my hiding place and quickly run to the door, leaning against it and listening vigorously with my ear. Nothing, thank God.

I shakily turn the doorknob with my hand and push the door open barely, so as I can slip my head out cautiously. Okay. Nothing so far, that's good, right? I pull out my torso slowly, and then my legs and feet before my whole body is out of the room and I swiftly and softly shut the door.

Okay.

On three.

One… two… _three. _I quickly sprint from the door and up the stairs from earlier, sliding on my socks across the marble floor, and find the door where the people were talking. I listen, and open the door when I hear nothing. It's like a conference room, the same tan walls and marble floors, but the window has a screen and thick dark curtains. A large simple table is in the middle of the room, chairs surrounding it, a TV to the right side. I warily walk in farther, my hands skimming the table as I walk around it and swallow harshly. This place is creepy… really… creepy.

I rub at my eyes and yawn, growing tired. Is that… stuff in my wine coming back? I frown and blink my eyes heavily, looking up at a bulletin board. Papers are on it, some things highlighted or circled in red, and rub my forehead, confusedly. I'm… so… _tired. _I yawn largely again, before suddenly blacking out.

_Again. _

This is turning into a soap opera or—

**;;**

"Jade?"

My head hurts like _hell, _and Faith's voice pierces my ears. I whine—am I back on the couch?—and my eyes flutter open. Faith is looking at me worriedly, light brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, strands of hair hanging down her face. Was… was that a _dream? _Quickly, I sit up and Faith hurriedly backs up so our foreheads don't bang together. I start sweating and nervously purse my lips, anxiety eating away. That… it was too real to be a dream…

I look around and, thankfully, I'm not at the apartment, but in the bedroom I was… before. But that was _not _a freaking dream; it was too _real _to be a dream! I glare at Faith—everything and everyone seems so suspicious now. Faith may not even be her name, it could be 'Consuela' or something and she could be a spy or assassin sent to kill me. Yeah. Okay. That makes sense.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Faith pauses, and I practically see the gears running through her head, before smiles a bit too big.

"I was worried, so I called my, um, good friend Nijnis and he said that you were… here."

I smirk. The best thing about being an actor (in this case at least) is knowing what terrible acting is. I glare suspiciously at the other girl, and notice sweat forming along her hairline.

"You've never mentioned him before."

Faith hurriedly shakes her head and gulps, clutching the silk duvet on the bed tighter. She makes me _sick._ I sneer at her, and stand up, ignoring the swoop in my stomach. Faith sucks in a breath and backs up subtly so she blocks the door, and quickly changes the subject.

"Come on," her voice is dangerously low and breathless, and she moves her hand towards mine as if to grab it. I recoil, and she growls lightly, moving a foot from the door, keeping her right hand on the doorknob.

"Let's _go, _Jade—I want to just show you something!"

Faith seems so less pretty now. Her pale skin looks pasty, hazel eyes now a muddy smear, brown hair now flat and lifeless, not shiny like it was before. Something's different about her, and it's creeping me out. I gulp, thinking on my feet. The door's blocked. The window is screen less but we're on the second floor. Faith inches forward and move back. Come _on_, West!

My hands start shaking. I gulp. Okay, on three.

One.

Two.

_Three_—

I jump on top of the bed and then fall off at the other side. Faith screams, "She's running!" and I pant, gripping the window pane with my hands. Without thought, I swing my legs over as Faith's fingertips graze my back, and drop down. I cringe, pain shooting up from the balls of my feet, but ignore it and start to sprint, passing the underground pool and onto the road, gravel hot against the tough and now calloused skin on my feet. I charge, hearing Faith curse me out from behind, and don't stop.

Cars honk and people yell and my body screams at me to stop.

"_Jade!"_

I freeze and widen my eyes, the voice sounding familiar, and turn to the trees near me. No. Fucking. Way.

Victoria groans and emerges from the forest, pulling my in by the arm hurriedly as Nijnis or whoever's limo flies pass us. My hair moves with the wind as Victoria falls back, brown locks now down and face tanner—she's wearing an outfit that Tori would wear, purple tee and tan capris—and she tumbles back onto the various twigs and rocks, sliding down a hill whilst I'm on top of her, still shocked as hell.

Victoria coughs as I roll over, panting, and sits up, begging to pull sticks out of her hair. I sit up as well, looking at her blankly.

"Vic—Victoria?"

She pauses and turns to me, sitting Indian style. "It's Tori, Jade."

I frown, now seriously confused, "But—but what about earlier? You were smoking cigarettes, and you were all… _dark._"

Tori sighs, and before she can say anything, I tackle her in a hug, stuffing my face in the crook of her neck. Listen, I know what you're thinking—I don't feel a _thing _for Vega, it's just—I missed her a lot more than I thought I would. I squeeze her tighter, taking in the pretty scent of strawberry that I never noticed before, barely recognizing Tori unfreezing and slinging her arms around me. After a few moments, I pull away, and Tori removes her hands from my waist.

I tuck my knees up so that my chin rests against my knees, and start doodling in the dirt with my finger, "I… I missed you more than I thought I would."

Tori nods, taking in a deep breath, and wraps her arms around her stomach, "I need to explain a few things, to you."

I blink and look away from my dirt-drawing (which is oddly shaped like a heart or something like that), focusing on Vega. She gulps and starts messing with her fingers.

"Faith and David—"

"_David—_that douche—is in this too?"

Tori nods, before starting again, "—and Sinjin are all kind of in this together. From what me and the gang have gathered," I blink, but don't want to interrupt again. The gang? Does she mean…? "the three of them have a boss—and the big cheese, like, wants you for some reason, so we decided that I should go undercover, and I find out what they're up to. I discovered a lot—they were going to kidnap you, Jade," she notices my eyes widen and sighs dejectedly, "We don't know the motives yet, and we were going to, but Faith was getting suspicious of me, and I had to get out before they ruined everything. It's a delicate process."

I frown, still trying to absorb all of this new information, and ask, "Who do you mean by 'we'?"

Tori smirks, "You'll see," and stands up, dusting off her pants. She holds out her hand and I take it, heaving myself up, before turning to Tori. She starts walking deeper into the forest, and I quickly follow.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Tori's hand skims mine and my skin burns. It's just because I'm so relieved, though.

"To HQ."

"_What?_"

Tori smiles, her fingers filling in the gaps between mine—what the _fuck? _Why is she doing this? And why am I not revolted? It's just because I'm so… so relieved. I focus back on Tori, and she talks.

"You'll see."

**;;**

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating sooner. I was busy, and then today my mom made me go shopping for spring clothes and I didn't get back until about forty minutes ago (it's nine-thirty-six as I'm writing this).

Anyways. Tori. She's here?

Nope, sorry! To clear confusion, this is Jade's subconscious acting on her wanting her friends and waking up. Which she will soon. Maybe in about ten chapters. Or fifteen. Whatever.

Reviews are love.


	16. Burning

I blink, still bewildered by this whole… Tori thing. It's stupid, really. I try not to make my heart explode because this is just _too fucking good _to be true. What's true? Not this. I scowl at myself as I walk behind Tori. I'm just dreaming, really. Tori isn't here, she isn't going to help me. This forest, yeah it's, _you know_—not real, figment of my imagination. My stomach lurches as Tori's hand brushes mine for the millionth time and she looks at me worriedly.

"Jade?"

I swallow, "Yeah?"

"Are you… okay?"

I shrug, and pick at a loose string on my sleeve, cringing as a stick jabs my bare foot. I'm fine. I'm totally, completely _fine._

"Yeah."

But Tori's frown deepens, apparently upset over my short answers. I shrug, defensively saying: "_What?_"

Tori gulps and looks ahead of her, tucks some hair behind her ear. She starts walking before I know we even stopped.

* * *

"My feet hurt like hell."

Tori ignores me, looking around anxiously before ducking into a selection of trees. I frown and follow, branches poking and scraping at my skin. Tori whispers.

"They could be looking for us," the trees get thicker, until it feels like I'm walking through a really tall shrub, "Stay close, and stay quiet."

I roll my eyes and purse my lips—what is this? A James bond movie?—but do as she says, anyways. Tori grasps my wrist again, and I gulp, skin somehow pleasantly white-hot like it was before. Tori strengthens her grip, and my heart races as she brings me close forcefully.

"There's a door two feet to your west on the ground," leaves surround us, blocking out the sun. Tiny gaps allow yellow streaks in, and the gold blotches make Tori's face glow. My palms start sweating, and I distinctively wonder if Tori knows before she pushes me left. I hiss as my foot jams into something—_hard. _I drop to knees and grunt, feel around with my hands. It's like a submarine door, circular with a large, heavy wheel on top. Tori gently prods my side with her foot, and I turn the wheel. There's a noise that sounds like a giant just let go of a breath, and then a click before the door pops up. I slip my fingers under the cumbersome metal, and quickly drag it up: afraid I'll smash my fingers against the rim.

I gulp, taking in a deep breath through my nose. Tori's hair tickles my shoulders, and I figure she bends down behind me. It's dark, this burrow. It seems… to go on forever. I involuntarily shiver, and Tori's hand is on my back. I gasp and my eyes widen, elbows slacking as Tori's other arm slips around my waist. She presses against me, breath hot on my skin as she whispers encouragingly.

"_Go._"

With my eyes clenched tight, I drop a hand and slide in, Tori's body attached to mine. My fingers skim the lid as it slams shut, echoing, and I scream, clamping my hands onto Tori's. We slide down the steep, steep—almost straight up—tunnel, dirt and leaves and twigs swimming underneath. I fall back as much as I can into Tori, ignoring the voice screaming in my head telling me _don't_, and savor her warmth, her touch, try not to think _why. _Tori tightens her grip, muttering a quick "_We're fine_," and then the tunnel seems to end.

There's a _whoosh _of air, a flash of white, and I brace myself for impact. A snap is heard, and Tori and I fall into… plastic balls. My eyes fly open, and I quickly rip away from Tori, surfacing. We're in those playpens you'd see at little kid places, filled with a variety of spheres. I blink a few times and stiffly stand up, expecting to see a dark, torch-lit, underground lair. But it's… a bluish, bright white. I video camera is in the corner, with a slot a few feet below it on the chrome, shining wall. I hear the patter of flats and a heart-clenching, familiar hum. Cat walks in.

Cat.

Walks.

In.

I scream, and stumble out of the playpen. Cat turns to me, smiling and waving.

"Hey Ja—"

I cut her off with a bone crushing hug, muffling her voice against my body.

"Cat!"

I squeeze her tighter, going lightheaded at the familiar scent of her citrus shampoo, cotton candy perfume. My head swims with the smells, and I fucking feel like crying—its _Cat._ Her arms slip around my midsection, and she giggles against my shoulder.

"I missed you too."

I pull away, finally, and Cat frowns, moving a hand to my hair. There's a scratchy noise, and I furrow my eyebrows. Cat scrunches her nose as if nothing's happening, and pulls twigs out of my hair.

She mutters offhandedly, looking down at the sticks, "I hate it when that happens," and then looks up as Tori comes beside me. She beams, "Hey Tori!" and gives the brunette a quick squeeze before resuming her humming, and walks towards the slot in the wall. A photo shoots out, and she gestures for us to follow. Tori and I start walking down the wide north hallway. Subconsciously, I grab her hand.

Cat leads us (well, Cat and Tori lead me) down the short expanse of the hallway, and we enter a huge room, ceiling, walls, floor, and furniture made up of the same blue-silver chrome material. She sets the photo against a scanner near the archway, brown eyes flicking up at the screen. A green check appears, and the photo (an embarrassing one of me and Tori sliding down the tunnel) pops up, before an electronic female voice rings out.

"_Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West._"

Cat nods officially. I look down at the paper, gasping as it… dissolves. Cat acts completely normal and I blink, before deciding to look around the room while she presses a button.

It's large, obviously, sinking as it goes to the middle. Small steps are formed in a square and inside of the indent is something that resembles a lounge, featuring modern living-room-esque furniture. Atop the coffee table is a wide flat-screen TV. I can't see it, but judging by the colors peeking from the sides, there seems to be buttons on the back. Then there's an elevator past the lounge, a panel with an up arrow and a down arrow… and that's that.

I turn back to Cat, to the brunette, her scorching fingers pressed lightly against mine. Why did I hold her hand again? Something tells me I should let go, but I… I _can't_, so I don't. There's static, and my heart clenches at Andre's voice. My sore feet scuff against the tile, moving closer towards the speaker. Tori squeezes my hand as Cat's chime-like laugh resounds against the walls.

"Hey, Andre! Tori got Jade, is it cool if we come up?"

I pale, and finally remember… Adrina. Oh my _God, _that was Andre? What… I…

I turn to Tori, who smirks as Cat and Andre converse. She whispers, "I'll explain later," and then I find myself being ripped away by Cat. I look over my shoulder as Cat grips my wrist, finding Tori's fingers twirling. A chill runs down my spine as she smiles almost… evilly, and I shake my head, looking back ahead of me—whatever.

"Why isn't… Tori coming with us?"

Cat smiles, turning to me, "Tori's busy. Anyways," she adds hastily, and presses the 'up' button on the panel. The doors slide open with a distinct chime, and Cat pulls me in. This place is getting pretty predictable, just saying. I lean against the cool, blue wall, closing my eyes as Cat releases her grip. She giggles.

"Did you like the huge pool of balls?"

That sounds _really, really _awkward. I clear my throat, "It was…nice."

"Thanks!"

I practically feel Cat's smile radiating off of her face.

"It was my idea!"

I smirk as the elevator lurches to a stop, "That isn't a surprise," and open my eyes.

Cat pouts, "What's _that _supposed to mean?" and I grin as the doors slide open.

"Nothing, Cat."

* * *

I frown as Cat presses a button, and the door slides open smoothly. She leads me into this computer-lab-thing, like we're in the CIA or something, but there are only six computers in this huge-ass room, and Beck, Robbie, and Andre are seated at three. I smirk, try to hide my excitement, as they all grin and stand up. I hug them, _really _tight, because, well—I missed them. I pull back from Beck, and he looks at me expectantly, just as everyone else. I give him a peck on the lips, wondering what's gotten into me, _why _my heart isn't pounding, why my skin… isn't burning. This is _Beck, _my boyfriend. I lean into his side a little bit more.

Robbie sits on top of one of the long tables, Beck starts playing with my hair, and Andre starts explaining things.

"So… we're kind of like this secret group-thing to bust you out."

I frown, and slap Beck's hand away. He comes straight back.

"Bust me out of what?"

"We're, uh," Andre coughs, "not sure."

I frown, glaring, "What do you mean, not sure?"

"All we know is that Faith, David, and Nijnis want you for something—for their boss. They need to take you somewhere," I gulp, "they need you to do some kind of job… Like steal something. …Or something."

I nod, confused, but whatever. There's an awkward silence, and Cat chirps up.

"Jade's in pajamas."

Oh yeah. I look down, finding the navy blue, silk pajamas, torn and dirtied. I wiggle my toes. My feet still hurt, too. I look up and feel Cat's hand wrap around my wrist again, pulling me away from Beck.

"I'll go get her a room."

Beck nods, kissing my temple, and lets go. I look over my shoulder as Cat presses the 'down' button on the elevator again, and see Beck smirk at Andre, who then grins at Robbie. I frown suspiciously, and Cat tightens her hold on my wrist. I whip my head back, and the doors slide open.

* * *

Cat hands me a fresh pair of clothes—jeans and a black hoodie—with a pair of hiking boots. I smile, giving a soft "Thanks," and she hugs me, before swiftly closing my bedroom door. The grin falls off my face as her footsteps are safely away, and I rub at my new sweatpants. This is weird. These _aren't _my friends. My stomach turns as I chew on my lip, wringing my hands.

Everyone's acting so… strange—secretive. Towards me, at least, and it's starting to freak me out. My heart pounds; I'm almost scared to sleep. My eyes dart to the clock on my chrome nightstand—twelve fucking thirty. But… I can't fall asleep. I start pacing my room, still rubbing my hands and biting my lip. I don't know what I'm supposed to do—what I should do. I can't leave—I'm the closest to finding out about things more than I've ever been, but… but I can't shake this feeling of foreshadow. Is this the Moon? Is this what that old chick was talking about? I swallow, and a chill travels down my spine.

I'm overreacting. Of course I am. I run a hand through my hair, and freeze. There's a soft click—_what was that? _Immediately, I'm pushed up against the wall. My head bangs against the smooth blue, and I gasp, eyes flying open. I yell, and Tori quickly muzzles me with her mouth, smashing it against mine. I writhe under her, trying to break free. She pulls her lips away, yet presses her body against me harder. Time stops and I look into her used-to-be warm eyes. They're ice cold.

I shriek as she throws me on the bed and straddles my hips. She trails her lips down my jaw unpleasantly, stopping at my neck. She sucks on my pulse-point, leaving a sure-to-be hickey. Her hands slip up my shirt, frozen fingers hovering up and down my sides. I shiver as she grips my waist tightly, dropping her head closer to mine. She looks me straight in the eye, lips parted, and I fight the urge to look away.

Tori rips herself from me, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I stiffly sit up as she moves to the door. Tori smirks, nonchalantly saying, "See you around," and she walks out of the door.

I fall back onto my bed, shaking—_Damn it, Vega. _

* * *

**A/N: **Hey y'all. Hum-ho, surprise twist? Yeppers. I just added Jori into the mix because I had to. Hope you liked it, and to clear confusion: _the real gang is not here. _Which means Jade's making everything up. This whole world is fake.

Uhm. Yeah, I don't know what else to say. …Review?

**PS - **Line breaks screwed up, so I had to re-add them. If anything seems weird, like a sentence from one section is in another, let me know?


End file.
